Candle In My Night
by castmyashes
Summary: She pledged her life to them all, and lost her heart to one man. LancelotOC. Book One in the LancelotNight series.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

_Britain_

_452 AD_

She was considered one of them. Her fierce independence had gained her nothing. Kelleigh sighed, brushing the dark brown locks from her small face. She was twelve years old; a child who should be playing with the other girls; instead, she was doing the washing. Her mother was dead, and her father was a drunkard who'd seen war too many times in his life. Not even that got the child down. Her father had hit her many times, leaving bruises for the world to see, but no one wanted to meddle with a famed Sarmatian knight. Her father told her that it was to make her submissive, but Kelleigh knew better.

The neighing of a horse caught Kelleigh's attention. She looked up from the pond and saw two young men in Roman dress approaching her. The horses that walked behind them were tired, anyone could see that. She judged that the boys were wandering in search of water for their horses. One boy was taller than the other, with dark hair and the other was paler, with light hair. Kelleigh gave them an inviting smile. "Can I help you, sirs?" She asked politely when they stopped at her side. The boy with dark hair stood tall and proud. Kelleigh knew he was of Sarmatian descent. His eyes were dark brown, and mysterious. As he grew older, he'd have his choice of the women, Kelleigh knew. The other boy was destined to become a great leader. It was evident in the way that he stood. She also noticed that the boy was of Woad descent.

"Our horses are thirsty," the older boy said. The other boy nodded.

"I am Lucius Artorius Castus," he introduced himself.

"I am Kelleigh," Kelleigh replied. "My father isn't home, but you can lead your horses to the pond over there," She pointed in the distance. "The water is good, fresh. Quench your thirst, for you look thirsty," The dark haired boy smiled at her.

"I am Lancelot," he said before leading his horse away. Arthur looked at her.

"You're from Sarmatia?" he asked. Kelleigh gave him a small, wane smile.

"No, not Sarmatia. But I am Sarmatian," replied Kelleigh, following Lancelot in the direction of the pond.

"Your father?"

"A knight. He's never home much. He's always away drinking. His tour of duty is done," said Kelleigh "Though, I wish it were not."

"I'm sorry," replied Arthur.

"Don't be. I'm not." Kelleigh looked at him, looking out over the horizon, and seeing a wall.

"What of your mother?" Arthur asked.

"She's dead." They reached the pond, where Lancelot allowed his horse to drink. Arthur led his horse the edge. "Don't let him drink too much at first, Artorius. It will make him sick." Lancelot looked at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Sarmatian," Kelleigh replied, "Just as you are." She smiled and changed the subject. "You're to be knights for Rome?"

"Yes," Lancelot replied darkly. "To fight for a cause not my own."

"I understand," Kelleigh put her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I too, fight for a cause not of my own."

"We'll get along perfectly then," Lancelot replied, giving her a beautiful smile. Kelleigh lost her heart that day, to a young boy who'd turn into a man, a proper killing machine. Kelleigh smiled back, looking at Lancelot and Arthur. They would be together from that moment on, the three of them. Good friends, watching out for each other, protecting each other, and teaching each other. From that moment, they became a family. The boys from the Roman garrison and the girl from the British Sarmatian settlement.

_Five years later_

Kelleigh sat at the pond, feet dangling into the cool water. It was a rare day when the sun shined bright enough to warm everything. A bruise covered her cheek from a recent beating from her father. He'd caught her with Arthur and Lancelot, again, for the millionth time while they were riding horses. He thought they'd been using her for their _whore_. Kelleigh shuddered. She remembered what she did when she was younger and her father beat her. She'd run from him, and went to the garrison, where she'd watch the Roman soldiers train. She'd also learned to fight, and through the assistance of Arthur and Lancelot, became better every time she practiced.

A horse came to her side, and Kelleigh looked at the stallion. Her father was home again. He'd sent the horse to find her so that he could follow. Getting up carefully, Kelleigh dusted herself off and looked behind her. She didn't see her father yet. He'd be along though. He always came. It never failed. Walking, Kelleigh lead the horse back to the house, wishing for the billionth time that her father were gone. She missed her mother dreadfully. Had the dear woman been alive, Kelleigh wouldn't be in the position she was in.

The hut was empty when Kelleigh walked in. Her father wasn't home yet. She thanked the gods for that small blessing. She hadn't started on supper yet, and if her father had found out, she'd get the strap for sure.

Dinner was boiled meat with the vegetables that Arthur had brought by a few days ago. At the thought of Arthur, Kelleigh smiled. He'd grown up, becoming more and more handsome. His hair was dark, and his eyes green. He was to become a great leader someday; the gossipmongers at the garrison said, and Kelleigh knew it was true. Arthur was named for the first, Artorius. He carried the sword of his father, Excalibur. He was loyal, strong and believed that everyone was born free. Kelleigh didn't remark that he was a Christian, for she knew that it would do no good.

Kelleigh's thoughts then turned to Lancelot. He had grown into a handsome man, like she'd always believed. His hair was still dark and curly, and his eyes, they'd make a woman melt at the sight of him. She knew that he and Arthur were both hell raisers with the women, but never remarked on it. That was the feature that everyone noticed in Lancelot first, his eyes were. They held a hint of mischief in them when he looked at you. Kelleigh gave an involuntary shiver. She wished he'd notice her for the woman she was, not the friend he saw in her.

Kelleigh was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear a man ride up to the hut. "Excuse me miss, but are you the daughter of Tiberius, the Sarmatian knight?" The man asked from the door. Kelleigh dropped the bowl she'd been holding, spilling its contents to the floor.

"I am. Why do you ask?" she replied.

"Your father is dead, miss," the man said. Kelleigh almost fainted. Instead, she looked at the man stupidly.

"What?" she managed to squeak out.

"Died of drunkenness, he did," the man replied. Kelleigh nodded her head.

"Leave him outside the hut, will you, sir?" Kelleigh asked, wishing that she could see Arthur and Lancelot. They'd know what to do.

"Yes, miss," the man said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Have the Sarmatian knights returned?" Kelleigh asked, hoping they had.

"Aye, this morn. Have you need of them, miss?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Not in the way you're thinking, sir," Kelleigh replied. "Thank you kindly," she said, dismissing the man. He'd been looking at her with lust in his eyes. Her father would have let any man rape her, no questions asked. Now that he was dead, she was left unprotected while Arthur and Lancelot where away. Kelleigh drew in a shaky breath. She'd go to the garrison, talk to Arthur and Lancelot. They'd help her.

Kelleigh looked around for any sign of someone she knew. After her father had been left outside the hut, Kelleigh left to find Arthur or Lancelot, whomever she found first. She found her way among the stables, looking for a knight that could lead her to Lancelot or Arthur. She found none in the stables.

Sighing with frustration, Kelleigh found herself by the alehouse, where she found Vanora. "What can I do for you, Kelleigh?" Vanora asked.

"I'm looking for Arthur or Lancelot," Kelleigh said.

"Haven't seen 'em, but maybe Bors has," she said. "I'm sorry 'bout your father,"

"He wasn't a good father, but he was my father all the same," Kelleigh replied. Vanora nodded, and left her to go get Bors. Bors was the oldest knight. When he came out, Kelleigh noted that he was big, burly, and bald. He looked like he could crush her in two pieces.

"You must be the little miss Lancelot and Arthur worry about all the time," Bors said.

"Yes," Kelleigh replied. "Do you know where they are?"

"Artorius is in his quarters. Lancelot's with some woman," Bors replied. The last bit of information didn't surprise her.

"Where?" she asked.

"In the back," Bors pointed. Kelleigh nodded her thanks, and ran in the direction Bors had pointed, not caring if he called out for her to stop.

"Lancelot!" she called out, carefully weaving her way through the maze of hallways. "Lancelot!" She peeked in a room, and backed out quickly, wishing she'd never looked into the room. Bors came up behind her.

"Look here, lass, you can't be going ta look for the boy."

"I need him!" Kelleigh exclaimed.

"What the devil is going on?" Lancelot asked, walking out of the next room. "I keep hearing my name," He looked at Kelleigh. "Kelleigh, what are you doing here?" She launched herself into his arms, seeking comfort. Lancelot held her, rubbing her back. "I'll take care of it Bors," he said, leading Kelleigh away from the man. He led her out of the maze of hallways, and to the road, making their way to Arthur.

"He's gone," Kelleigh whispered. Lancelot stopped.

"Is that who gave you this bruise?" he asked, holding her at arms length away from him, touching the bruise gently with his fingers. Kelleigh nodded her head, looking into his eyes. "You're better for it."

"I know. Except now I am alone," Kelleigh stated walking as Lancelot led her to Arthur's quarters.

An hour later, Arthur, Lancelot, and Kelleigh were riding back to her hut. Arthur held her in front of him on the horse, while Lancelot rode beside them. Arthur had decided that she couldn't stay by herself at the hut, so they'd have her move into the garrison. Lancelot spurned the idea of her at the garrison, but he disliked the idea of her being by herself in the hut even more.

"We'll bury him with the others on Badon Hill," Arthur said. "He's a knight, after all."

"Aye," Kelleigh agreed, though she didn't want the noble knights to be tainted by her father. "In an unmarked grave far from the others." Kelleigh looked up at Arthur. He nodded.

"We'll see," Arthur said, looking at Lancelot. They shared a thought through their eyes, and Kelleigh knew they were thinking about her. They arrived at the hut, and Lancelot dismounted first. Arthur got off his horse, and then turned to help Kelleigh down.

"Thank you," she said, and then turned to the hut. "He's behind the hut." Her breath was shaky. Arthur took her hand in his.

"It'll be all right, Kelleigh. We'll take care of you," he said, squeezing lightly.

"Get your things packed," Lancelot said. "We'll get your father." Kelleigh nodded and left them outside.

Kelleigh was ready to go a few minutes later. She didn't have very many belongings. Just what clothing she had and the few things Arthur had given her to help make her life a bit easier. Lancelot and Arthur had her father draped over her horse, covered with a black blanket. "Ready?" Arthur asked. Kelleigh looked at him, chin up, shoulders squared, no emotion in her eyes.

"Yes," she said, and walked to him. Arthur mounted his horse, held out his hand, and Lancelot hoisted her up to Arthur. Kelleigh watched Lancelot mount his horse, and pick up the reins, plus a tether line to Kelleigh's horse. They looked at each other, the three of them, each thinking something different.

The ride back to the garrison was short, but left Kelleigh increasing afraid of her future. She had her pride, and didn't want to end up on the streets, looking for people to give her what she needed.

"Lancelot, take Tiberius to Badon Hill, we'll be along shortly. Take Bors with you," Arthur ordered. Lancelot nodded, and gigged his horse faster. Arthur stopped just outside the knight's quarters. He dismounted and looked up at Kelleigh. "Stay," he ordered. Kelleigh nodded. Arthur left, and went inside the building, leaving Kelleigh to stare at the building in front of her. It was stone, and very Romanesque. Arthur walked back out, followed by a boy younger than she was. The boy stared at her. "Kelleigh, this is Jols. He'll need help caring for the knights, are you willing to help?"

"Artorius, you dare ask me that?" Kelleigh said, jumping down from the horse and landing on her feet beside him.

"I dare," Arthur replied, grinning.

"Then I cannot say no," Kelleigh smiled back. "I'll be able to keep and eye on you," she giggled softly. Jols looked at the two of them as if they had gone mad, but didn't say anything. Kelleigh turned her smile on the younger boy. He smiled back.

"Welcome to the fort, Kelleigh," he said. Kelleigh nodded, and then looked at Arthur, unsure of herself.

"You'll do fine," he said, his green eyes open and honest. She knew that she meant something to Arthur that day. A sister perhaps, and felt better for it. Arthur would be a great man someday, and Kelleigh wanted to be there to see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

_Ten years later_

Kelleigh hurried about Arthur's quarters, trying to finish the preparations for the Bishop of Rome. She pulled the curtain closed that separated the bed from the rest of the room. Jols looked at her. "It is ready, Kelleigh," he said, pushing a chair into the desk that was in the room.

"That may be, but everything has to be perfect, Jols. You know that," Kelleigh said. "Those were Arthur's specific orders."

"Since when do you follow orders?" Jols teased. He'd been another brother to her for the last ten years. He'd even picked up on Arthur and Lancelot's teasing, along with the remaining knights. A young boy in Roman dress ran into Arthur's room, breathless from running so hard.

"The knight's are arriving," he said. Kelleigh looked at the poor boy and gave him a smile.

"We'll be there, child. Get yourself some water," Kelleigh ordered, and gently pushed him towards the door. She didn't want anyone in the room. Since her father had died ten years ago, Kelleigh had become an essential part of life to Arthur and his knights. She'd become the feminine touch the knight's needed, and the only one whose touch didn't engage anything but treating wounds and scraps. She'd even become something of a healer for Bors' children.

Sounds of hoof beats brought Kelleigh out of her thoughts. She looked out the window and saw the knight's ride up. Jols led the way out, and Kelleigh followed. A crowd had gathered to see what the commotion was, and Kelleigh instantly wished she could go back inside. Not many people knew about her, and what she was to the knights.

"Welcome back, Arthur," Jols said. Kelleigh looked at Arthur with a small smile. He'd grown into a battle-hardened man over the last ten years. His face was marred with age, and he'd seen too many battles.

"Jols, Kelleigh," Arthur said, looking at her. He nodded, and Kelleigh turned to Lancelot.

"Lancelot," she said, eyeing him closely. Out of all the knights, Kelleigh kept an eye on him the most. She had fallen in love with him ten years ago when he'd buried her father. She remembered that day well. She'd been strong for so long, and then, after they'd buried him, Lancelot noticed the tears in her eyes. He'd told her that it was okay to cry, he was still her father. Kelleigh had cried, great, wracking sobs and Lancelot held her, whispering words that soothed her pain away. He had grown up more since than. His hair was darker now, and his eyes were almost cold, but they held signs of being happy at the same time. Lancelot had become a well-oiled machine, both lethal and deadly. He was a man not to be trifled with.

Lancelot nodded at her. Every knight dismounted their horses, and Kelleigh turned to look at the carriage in the centre of the circle of people. The Bishop stepped out of the carriage and looked around as he stepped off the small step. Kelleigh noted that the man was in military dress. She made a point to ask Arthur about it later. The bishop looked directly at her. Kelleigh didn't have time to look away before he was making his way toward her. Lancelot stepped in front of her and stared the Bishop down.

"Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you," Arthur said, trying to divert the Bishop from what he'd seen. The Bishop walked away from Lancelot and Kelleigh, and stopped as he proceeded to go in the door.

"Ah, yes, I must rest," replied the Bishop. Jols led the Bishop away while Kelleigh looked the rest of the knights over. Lancelot pinched her as her passed, and Kelleigh gave him a look of mock anger. Inside she smiled. He was, by far, the most handsome knight.

"Where've you been?" Kelleigh turned to watch Vanora and Bors kissing fervently, with the knights smiling as they passed them. Circumstances banned Bors from marrying Vanora, but it was evident that Bors loved the woman. Galahad stood beside Kelleigh, and offered his arm. Kelleigh looked at him with a kind smile. She'd get whatever she wanted to know out of the youngest knight, even things that Lancelot and Arthur would rather she not know about what they had been doing. She took his arm and walked by the kissing couple.

"Are you all uninjured?" Kelleigh asked Galahad, a custom she'd picked up after nine years of seeing them come home with dead bodies of fallen comrades.

"Nothing freedom won't cure," Gawain said, passing her and Galahad with a smile.

"Freedom," Kelleigh repeated. She and Jols knew, more than anyone, how much the knights wanted freedom.

"We're to meet in the hall?" asked Tristan. Kelleigh nodded at the young scout. His bird sat on his arm. Tristan was a bit sadistic, but she cared for him all the same.

"Get yourselves cleaned up," Kelleigh told them as Galahad let her go. "Arthur, you will be sharing quarters with Lancelot." She looked at the two men. They stared back with affection in their eyes.

"Everything is ready for the Bishop?" Arthur asked, laying his hand on her shoulder.

"As it ever will be," Kelleigh replied, smiling. "Go now, off with you. Wash up." She ordered and escaped Arthur with a teasing laugh. Arthur looked at Lancelot with a smile. Both men then walked into the building.

Laughter filled the hall as Kelleigh walked in. Arthur stood, a sombre expression on his face. "Let us not forget that we are the fortunate ones." The knights stood with glasses of wine. Kelleigh held one of her own from her position between Lancelot and Arthur. "Let us raise our wine to those gallant and extraordinary men who we have lost but will be remembered for all eternity." Everyone drank from their respective goblet.

"To freedom," said Bors, lifting his glass again.

"To freedom," everyone repeated and drank. Kelleigh looked around and took the pitcher of wine, refilling each glass. Gawain made a joke, causing laughter. Kelleigh let out a girlish giggle, causing them to look at her.

"It's good to hear you laugh," said Bors, smiling at her.

"It's been at least ten years," Arthur added.

"Too many years." Lancelot looked at her with tender affection in his eyes.

"Agreed. You'll all be able to do as you choose," Kelleigh looked at them. Lancelot stared at her.

"And what of you? I've yet to see a handsome young man to catch your eye," he teased, causing more laughter from the knights. "Come to Sarmatia with me." Out of all the knights, Lancelot knew of her secret longing to go to Sarmatia. Kelleigh didn't answer him; she just stared into his eyes, hoping Lancelot would understand. Jols opened the door, and let the Bishop's aide in.

"His eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius," he said, looking bewildered. The Bishop walked in and stared at her. Kelleigh thrust her chin up in defiance.

"A woman and a round table? What sort of evil is this?" Horton, the Bishop's aide, asked.

"Arthur says that for men to be men, they must first be equal," Kelleigh answered. "As for me, I am the attendant. Show me the same respect that you would show Jols." The Bishop looked her over once more before addressing the rest of the room.

"I was given to understand that there would be more of you," stated the Bishop.

"There were. We've been fighting here for fifteen years, Bishop," Arthur replied.

"Of course." The Bishop took a goblet off the tray that Jols offered him, while Kelleigh handed Arthur and Lancelot their own. Lancelot smiled at her, after looking into the cup. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honour of Rome's Empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you, noble knights, your last final days as servants to the Empire."

Lancelot looked up from his goblet. "Day. Not days," he said. The Bishop smiled at them, and the knights sat. Kelleigh remained standing near the door, listening to what was said.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Saviour or..." Kelleigh came forward, and looked at the Bishop sharply.

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I've never questioned that," Arthur replied, staring at Kelleigh, almost willing her to be quiet. Kelleigh noted that the knights all shifted uncomfortably.

The Bishop looked at her. "What of your _lady_ attendant?" He used the term lady as an insult. Kelleigh felt the anger curl inside her stomach and spring to life. She almost slapped the man. Lancelot put his hand on her wrist. Kelleigh looked at him and he nodded his head no.

"The _lady_ retains her own religion," Lancelot said, standing up for her.

"Oh--of course, of course. They are pagans," the Bishop remarked. Kelleigh and the knights shifted uncomfortably again. "For our part, the church has deemed such beliefs innocence. But you, Arthur, you path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

"He took my father's place for me," Arthur said. "His teachings on free will on equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome."

"Ah--Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation! You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honour. And wealth." Kelleigh and Lancelot looked away, disgusted.

"Alas," the Bishop sighed. "Alas, we are all but players in an ever changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door." Horton moved past Kelleigh and put a wooden box with gold trim next to the Bishop. "Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts such as Britain."

The knights all stood slowly in protest, except Galahad, who remained seated. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." The Bishop opened the box beside him.

"Saxons?" Kelleigh looked at Arthur from where she stood beside Lancelot.

"Yes. In the north, a massive Saxon incursion has begun," the Bishop replied.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill," Lancelot said.

"And only kill everything," Gawain added.

"So you'll just leave the land to the Woads," Kelleigh voiced what they were all thinking.

"I risked my life for nothing," Galahad said aloud.

The Bishop gave a strenuous smile. "Gentlemen. Your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire," he showed them the box. "But first, I must have a word with your commander," the knights still stood, watching the Bishop as he sat down. "In private."

Arthur looked around. "We have no secrets." Kelleigh jumped when she heard a loud bang.

"Come. Let leave Roman business to Romans," Lancelot said, taking a sip from his goblet. He started to walk out the door. Arthur looked at Kelleigh, who gave him a look that spoke volumes of her displeasure. Everyone left, taking a goblet.

"Let it go Bors," Dagonet said, putting is hand on Bors' shoulder as he passed, following Lancelot out the door. Kelleigh gave one last look to Arthur, and followed Galahad out of the room, wishing that she could stay behind to listen to the conversation between Arthur and the Bishop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

A happy, festive spirit had descended upon the knights while they were out that night. Kelleigh stood watching the men play their games and drink while she kept an eye out for Arthur. She walked away from the bar, narrowly missing Gawain's knife as it hit the wood target a few inches from her nose. "Gawain!" She looked at him, but the man was too drunk to care. Kelleigh walked by Lancelot and smiled when he stuck his dagger to the wood.

"Best of three," he said. Kelleigh smiled and got out of Vanora's way. She looked at Bors who was holding his youngest child.

"Who wants another drink?" Vanora asked Lancelot's table. Lancelot, ever the ladies man, pulled her onto his lap.

"When are you going to leave Bors and come home with me, huh?" Kelleigh felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Lancelot try to kiss Vanora's neck. Vanora rolled her eyes and slapped Lancelot.

"My lover is watching you!" she said, getting up. Kelleigh smiled at the woman as she passed her. Kelleigh followed her toward the bar, and heard Bors talking.

"You look nothing like him," he said, looking at Lancelot, who smiled back at him gaily. "You're all Bors."

"And if he wasn't, we'd all wonder," Kelleigh teased.

"Ugh, they want more," Vanora said, coming toward them.

"Here. Be a mother to your son," Bors said, handing Vanora the baby. Dagonet smiled at Kelleigh as he walked to the bar. "Dagonet, where've you been? We've got plans to make," Bors said. Dagonet drank from the glass he was given at the bar. Bors looked at Kelleigh. "Here, please. Sing," he said. Kelleigh stared at Bors stupidly.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"It's a last--"

"No!"

"Come on--"

"I'm not singing, Bors!" Kelleigh looked at him with a small smile. Bors took her hand and pulled her forward.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Kelleigh will sing."

Kelleigh laughed anxiously. When she was younger, she'd sing of home for the knights, but never for anyone else. "No, no." Everyone cheered for her.

"Sing, sing," Bors said.

"Sing about home," Galahad requested. "Sing," he added benevolently. Kelleigh looked around, smiling.

_'Land of bear and land of eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that called us ever homewards_

_We will go home across the mountains'_

Her voice filled the air, and everyone stared, listening attentively.

_'We will go home,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home, singing our song_

_We will go home across the mountains'_

No one noticed that Arthur had approached the area that the knights were in. Kelleigh sang on.

_'Hear our singing, hear our longing,_

We will go home across the mountain 

_We will go home,_

_We will go home,_

_We will go home across the mountain,'_

Jols noticed Arthur first. "Arthur!"

"Arthur!" Galahad said, happy to see his commanding officer. Kelleigh turned to him with a sheepish smile. She noticed that Arthur's appearance wasn't one of delight. Every knight got up and surrounded Arthur, except Gawain. "You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad asked.

"Rus!" Bros yelled joyously. Kelleigh felt Lancelot put his arm on her waist as he walked up behind her. Both looked at Arthur skeptically. They knew something was wrong.

"Knights. Brothers in arms," Arthur began, looking at the knights around him. He then looked at Kelleigh. "Your courage has been tested beyond all limits, but I must ask you now for one further trial."

Bors lifted an imaginary cup of wine. "Drink," he said. Galahad smiled.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted," Arthur said. Kelleigh gaped at him. The knights laughed, thinking Arthur was joking with them. Lancelot stood stoic. "Above the wall, there lies a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors replied. Only Kelleigh and Lancelot stood silent, seething with anger.

"Above the wall is Woad territory," Gawain said drunkenly, a little ways away from the rest of the knights.

"Their duty to Rome, if it ever was a duty, is done," Kelleigh said, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you," Bors said, pointing at Arthur. "For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood?" By now, Bors was yelling. "You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Their pact with Rome is done, Arthur," Kelleigh stated.

"These are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with--"

"I am a free man!" Bors yelled, making the baby Vanora held cry. "I will choose my own fate!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's a death by a Saxon that frightens you, stay home," Tristan said, eating an apple.

"Well, if you're so eager to die, you can die right here!" Galahad moved toward Tristan. Lancelot pulled Kelleigh back, in an effort to prevent mayhem from happening.

"Enough, enough!" he exclaimed, pushing Galahad back away from Tristan.

"I have something to live for!" Galahad cried.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough, I'll prepare," Dagonet said, walking away. "Bors, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Bors yelled back. "Can't let you go on you're own; you'll all get killed!" Kelleigh watched Tristan follow Dagonet. "I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors added. He mumbled something, but Kelleigh didn't hear a word of it.

"And you Gawain?" Arthur asked Gawain as he walked up.

Gawain sighed, and then nodded. "I'm with you," he said. He looked at Galahad. "Galahad as well." Galahad stared at Gawain in astonishment, but said nothing. He laughed in disbelief, and then turned the bottle of wine over, pouring its contents all over the ground. He threw the jar on the ground, shattering it. Kelleigh gave them a look of empathy as Gawain and Galahad passed her.

"Pack food for us, Kelleigh." Arthur said, looking at her.

"Don't order me about, Artorius Castus. I'll prepare to leave as well." Kelleigh gave him a look that dared him to tell her no as he had innumerable times before. Arthur said nothing. He left Kelleigh and Lancelot there to stare after him.

Kelleigh walked into the stables, finding Lancelot and Arthur together, talking. "I don't like anything that puts a man on his knees," Lancelot said. Kelleigh agreed, coming closer to them.

"No man fears to kneel before the god he trusts," Arthur said.

"Without faith, without belief in something, what are we?" Kelleigh asked, causing them to look at her. Lancelot and Arthur both knew that she didn't believe what she was saying.

"To try and get past the Woads in the North is insanity!" Lancelot exclaimed angrily.

"Them we've fought before," Arthur replied.

"Not north of the wall!" Lancelot began to pace. Kelleigh seated herself on a rail beside Arthur. "How many Saxons? Hmm? How many?" Arthur looked at Lancelot solemnly. "Tell me, Arthur. Do you believe in this mission?"

"Those people need our help," Arthur said sternly. "It is our duty to bring--"

"I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a damn about Rome, Britain, or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it," Lancelot said angrily.

"Suicide cannot be chosen for another," Kelleigh added.

"And yet you two choose death for this family!" Arthur shouted. Kelleigh got of the rail and stood beside Lancelot.

"No! I choose life! And freedom!" Lancelot slammed his hand down on the rail. "For myself and the men!" He gave an angry sigh, sitting down. Kelleigh stared at her two trusted friends. Arthur remained calm. Lancelot remained angry.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph?" Arthur spoke. "With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we have if not for such a cause?"

Lancelot shook his head. "You fight for a world that will never exist," Kelleigh said softly, voicing what she and Lancelot knew was true.

"Never. There will always be a battlefield." Lancelot finished for her. He got up and leaned over the rail to face Arthur. "I will die in battle. Of that I am certain." Kelleigh looked at him, not understanding what he was saying. "And hopefully, a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one, grant me a favor: don't bury me in our sad little cemetery," Lancelot looked at Kelleigh. "Burn me," he said, turning back to Arthur. "Burn me, and cast my ashes to a strong east wind." Arthur looked at Lancelot, emotionless.

"Come Lancelot. Let us give him the time he needs," Kelleigh said. She and Lancelot then left Arthur, each person thinking about what their futures now held, for fate threw in a hand that they didn't know how to play.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

Kelleigh ran her hands over her horse's neck gently, talking softly to the animal. It was early morning, and every knight was up, preparing for one last mission. Galloping hooves brought Kelleigh to gaze at the stable doors. Galahad was prancing around on his white stallion in circles. Arthur walked into the stables, full battle dress, complete with red cape and armour. Galahad halted his horse for Arthur, and sent his commanding officer a look of annoyance. Kelleigh didn't miss that look, and wished that she could change it. Arthur stared back at Galahad dispassionately. Arthur walked further into the stables, and Galahad pranced his horse around in circles around Arthur. Arthur looked at Kelleigh and she turned away, still upset at him for the night before. Going into her horses stall, she moved the hay off the trunk she kept hidden there and opened the ancient looking lid. Inside were dozens of daggers, a few swords, a Sarmatian bow, a quiver of arrows, and a few other things. Everything had been given to her over the years to protect herself when the knights were away.

Kelleigh pulled a dagger out of the trunk and unsheathed it. The blade was sharp, sharp enough to cut at the softest touch. The handle was made of metal, and it was handcrafted for her hand alone. Sheathing the blade, Kelleigh bent down to fasten it to her ankle. When she came back up, Tristan handed her a dagger that he'd gotten from her trunk. "Thigh," he said. "They'll never know it was there unless you tell them." Kelleigh nodded, and watched the young scout walk away from her. She fastened the dagger to her thigh, and started to close the trunk. Gawain smiled, coming up to her with a pair of pants.

"You'll be needing these, Kelleigh," he said, holding out a pair of pants that were well worn, but they looked like they would fit her. "It makes more sense for you to look like a man than the woman we all know you are," Gawain added. Kelleigh gave him a small smile. She went past Lancelot with the pants, and didn't notice the look he gave the pants that were in her hands. She didn't notice that he'd gotten up to follow her to the farthest region of the stables to change.

Kelleigh slid the pants over her feet and up to her knees. She had trouble getting the pants over her dagger, so she had to take it off and pull the pants up. "The point of a dagger on the thigh is to keep it hidden," Lancelot said. Kelleigh spun around so fast she almost fell. Lancelot gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's not very gentlemanly to sneak up on women, Sir Lancelot," Kelleigh gave him a teasing smile. "The pants won't fit over the dagger if I keep it covered," she added. Lancelot came closer to her. He was dressed in his armour, with his twin blades in their sheathes at his back. A black cape covered the sheathes, so that just the sword hilts were visible.

"I never professed to be a gentleman, my lady Kelleigh," Lancelot teased. He then turned serious. "Why are you coming on this mission?" he asked, looking pointedly at her.

"I can't leave you all to fight alone. What if one of you dies?" Kelleigh asked, walking to him. "Lancelot, you knights are my family. I want to stand by my family and fight."

"You can fight, but a safe distance away from the actual fighting," Lancelot countered. "If something were to happen to you, the knights would be lost. Arthur would be lost." He took her hands in his. "I would be lost," Lancelot added softly, staring into her eyes. Kelleigh looked at him, trying to decide if he was being serious or not. He had a reputation with the women. She didn't want her heart broken. She saw sincerity in his eyes.

"Lancelot..." She started, but Lancelot silenced her with a soft kiss. Their lips met, the softest of touches, almost like butterfly wings fluttering. It left her reeling from the headiness of the sensations. Lancelot pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Lancelot?" Kelleigh asked, bewildered, giddy, and completely off centre.

"I wish you'd stay, where I know you're safe, but, you are your own person," he said, then turned on his heel, and left Kelleigh standing there, stunned by his hasty retreat.

Kelleigh walked back toward the group of knights, past Lancelot and back to her horse, getting her weaponry ready. She'd just finished when the Bishop walked in, followed by his aide. Jols stood beside Arthur, fidgeting with something, while Kelleigh walked to stand beside Galahad, who'd dismounted moments before. The Bishop looked at her, then Arthur, shock evident on his face. Kelleigh looked at her pants, and the dagger that encased her slender thigh, then at Arthur with a smile. Every knight stared angrily at the Bishop, daring him to say something about Kelleigh being there. Dagonet walked by the Bishop, pushing his shoulder out of the way. The Bishop gave him an angry look, but Dagonet gave the holy man an even angrier look. Bors, half naked, stood up as the Bishop stopped walking in front of the benches. Everyone stared at him expectantly.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton..." The Bishop looked around for his aide. Horton came forward. "Horton...will accompany you with your quest." Arthur stared at the Bishop, unimpressed.

"Jols find him a horse," Arthur said. Gawain stabbed a knife into the bench, while Jols and Horton went to find a horse.

"This way," Jols said to Horton, and they left.

"Godspeed, as you fulfil your duty to Rome," the Bishop said.

Arthur stepped forward intimidatingly. "My duty is also to my men."

"Then get them home," the Bishop replied self-righteously. Gawain put his hand on Kelleigh's shoulder to keep her from slapping the Bishop. Arthur walked off.

Everyone was mounted an hour later. Jols, Kelleigh, and Horton rode behind the knights, leading packhorses. They rode out the gates, north of the wall. They rode hard and fast. Kelleigh found herself beside Tristan for a while, thankful for the silence. They rose across the plains. Horton complained. Kelleigh rode up to Arthur. "Can I put him out of his misery?" she asked. Lancelot looked at her.

"We'd all welcome the silence," he added with amusement.

"No. Ride with us," Arthur told her. Kelleigh did as she was ordered. She was glad, for once, that Gawain had given her pants to wear. They were so much more comfortable than her dress. It had become windy, making a dress pointless. They rode into the forest at a gallop.

"Woads. They're tracking us," Tristan said.

"Where?" Arthur asked in reply.

"Everywhere," Tristan answered. Kelleigh soothed her horse, as did the others. Everyone was alert, and then arrows shot out of nowhere, blocking their path.

"Get back!" Lancelot yelled.

"Get back!" Bors repeated. They tried another way out, but they were cornered.

"This way!" Arthur shouted, leading them, unknowingly, into another dead end. Woads appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, with spears, bows, knifes, and daggers, pointed at them. Kelleigh drew her bow, Arthur drew Excalibur, and everyone else drew their respective weapons. Kelleigh turned her head when she heard a horn blow hauntingly in the distance.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain called out. The Woads retreated. Kelleigh looked around warily, as did the knights.

"_Inish_," Dagonet said, "Devil ghosts."

"Why would they not attack?" Kelleigh asked, looking at Arthur.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur replied. Kelleigh looked at Lancelot, her heart hammering. She'd never been so near to death before. Lancelot nodded his head at her, as if to say that she was still alive, and that he'd keep her that way. Everyone looked around suspiciously, but saw nothing. "Move out!" Arthur shouted, and the knights obeyed. Kelleigh found herself riding with Jols and Horton this time.

"Were they really going to kill us?" Horton asked, looking at Jols and Kelleigh. Kelleigh looked at the Bishop's aide with contempt.

"You think they'd only track us to give us lessons in horse riding?" she asked sarcastically. "They'd kill anyone from Rome without so much as a second glance," Kelleigh added, and gigged her horse to move faster, away from the Bishop's aide.

Rain poured heavily upon the group as they took shelter that night under a grove of trees. Dinner was over with quickly, and everyone was settling in for the night. Gawain groaned. "Ugh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy," he said, huddling under his cloak.

"And that's the summer," Lancelot added. Kelleigh huddled beside him in her own cloak, trying to curl into his warmth. Lancelot pulled her closer, and into the safety of his arms, sharing his body heat with her.

"Rain is good. Washes all the blood away," Bors said, tending the fire.

"Doesn't help the smell," Dagonet added. He sat next to Bors, wrapped in a cloak.

Lancelot rested his chin on Kelleigh's head. Kelleigh shivered. His heat seeped in to her tired body, soothing her, and lulling her to sleep in his arms. "Hey Bors, do you intend on taking Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked, moving his chin from atop Kelleigh's head.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed," Bors said. Gawain laughed and Kelleigh saw Lancelot smile. "Dagonet, she wants to get married, give the children names," Bors told the knight, leaning over.

"Women. The children already have names, don't they?" Tristan asked, sheathing his sword. He sat a few feet away from Gawain, who sat by the fire. Kelleigh looked at Tristan.

"I resent that remark," she said with a teasing smile. All of the knights knew that she loved them as family.

"Just Gilly," Bors said, answering Tristan's question. "It was too much trouble, so we just gave them numbers."

"That's interesting, I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot teased. Everyone laughed at the older man's expense.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now that I've got the chance, I don't think I'd leave my children," Bors said.

"You'd miss them too much," Kelleigh replied with a knowing smile.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. Especially number three...he's a good fighter," Bors told them.

"That's because he's mine," Lancelot teased. Gawain almost spit he laughed so hard. Kelleigh gave a weak smile to Bors, hoping the older knight knew that Lancelot was joking.

"I'm going for a piss," Bors replied, getting up and walking off, while the knights laughed at Lancelot's joke.

Kelleigh looked at Lancelot, while resting her head on his shoulder. "We should check on Jols and that Roman," she said.

Lancelot leaned his head on top of hers. "Jols can take care of him. Arthur would have my head if you were to get sick in this rain. Stay," he whispered to her. Kelleigh thought she heard something in his voice that meant he wanted her in his arms, but she wasn't sure.

"If I must," Kelleigh replied, reaching up to touch his face with her hand.

"We're in the woods, Lancelot, bed her properly at the wall," Gawain said, breaking the tender moment. Kelleigh looked at the knight with a nasty glare.

"You're lucky you're over there, and I'm here, Gawain," she said. "I'd slap you. I still may slap you," Kelleigh added. Gawain laughed at her. Lancelot turned away from the knight.

"Let it be, Kelleigh," Lancelot said. "He'll get his due." Kelleigh sighed.

"Do you think it'll be easy to get the Roman family?" Kelleigh asked softly, relaxing her tense body.

"Sleep," Lancelot commanded softly. "You'll need all of your strength tomorrow. Arthur plans to ride hard."

"When doesn't he ride hard?" Kelleigh asked, closing her eyes. She was instantly asleep. That was when Lancelot knew. He knew that for the last ten years, he'd been harbouring a love for the woman he'd claimed as a friend, a sister even. With her in his arms, he was invincible. It felt right, after ten years, he finally felt complete; somehow whole again. He knew that he couldn't leave her here while he went back home. He wouldn't leave her on this island.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

The ride to the estate was damp and cold from the night's rain. Kelleigh found herself wishing for Lancelot's arms again. They arrived at the estate, and Kelleigh saw all of the walls. They were very much like Hadrian's Wall. Kelleigh turned her head to see serfs crowding on either side to see the commotion. Mercenaries closed the gates as they rode up. "Who are you?" One mercenary asked.

"I am Arthur Castus, commander of the Sarmatian Knights and by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate," Arthur ordered. Kelleigh reined her horse in next to Arthur on his right side. They watched as the gates opened, and a man walked out with several mercenaries. Kelleigh looked the man up and down. He was shorter than Arthur by a few inches, but the man had hair as dark as Arthur's. He wasn't close enough for her to see what colour his eyes were. The mercenaries were all dressed in military garb, helmets, and all.

"It is a wonder you have come!" the Roman man exclaimed. "Good Jesus, Arthur and his knights." He reached up to touch Kelleigh's horse, but Kelleigh reined back. In the process, she'd knock her long brown hair loose, causing the man to look at her with new eyes. "You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures," he added, still staring at Kelleigh.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," Arthur said. The Roman looked around apprehensively.

"That--That's impossible," he told them, stuttering.

"Which is Alecto?" Kelleigh asked, looking around.

"I am Alecto," Kelleigh looked up at the wall. A young boy, Roman, like his father, stood there, along with a Roman woman.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well you're about to give it to the Saxons," Lancelot said.

"They're invading form the North," Kelleigh added, causing the man to look at her again. It was easy to tell that she was a woman, now that her hair had fallen loose. It framed her face in soft waves, setting of her green eyes.

"Then Rome will send an army," the Roman told her.

"They have," Arthur interjected. "Us. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Arthur shifted his horse so that he was directly in front of Kelleigh. No man had a right to look at her the way the Roman was, in his opinion.

"I refuse to leave," the Roman stated. Kelleigh watched the doors, and saw Alecto walk out, followed by his mother. "Go back to work!" The man ordered his serfs. "All of you! Get back to work!"

"Back to work!" The mercenaries walked toward the serfs, shoving them to the ground. Arthur watched unhappily. Kelleigh glared.

"All right, all right!" She heard a voice behind her.

"Go on!" the mercenaries yelled.

"Go!" the Roman shouted.

"Go back to work!"

Arthur dismounted his horse, and approached the Roman man. The Roman took a few steps back in fear. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land," Arthur said. He continued on through gritted teeth, "So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself," Arthur made a mock bow. "My lord," he looked at the lady. "Lady, my knights are hungry," The woman put her hand on the Roman man's shoulder.

"Go," he said, and the woman left. "Come," he told his son after staring at Arthur. He looked at Kelleigh before he turned to his son and walked back into the gates. Kelleigh shuddered. The man was most definitely a leaper. Kelleigh looked at the strange building to her left, and wondered what it was.

"Come, let's go," Bors told Arthur. Kelleigh saw a man being hung up by chains, and knew Arthur saw the same. Bors' eyes followed Arthur. Arthur approached the serfs, Excalibur drawn. Bors followed the suit. Kelleigh pranced her horse around, while Lancelot looked at her. She watched as a man walked up to Arthur and began talking to him, but Kelleigh heard not a word.

"Are you from Rome?" A monk asked Bors, causing Kelleigh to look at the man.

"From hell," Bors replied, following Arthur. Kelleigh was about to gig her horse forward, but Lancelot put his hand on her reins.

"No," he said sharply. Kelleigh met his eyes, an open challenge in her own. But she stayed behind, against her better judgement.

"Who is this?" They heard Arthur ask, pointing at the old man with his sword. Someone must have replied, but neither Kelleigh nor Lancelot heard the answer. They watched the scene unfold, and Kelleigh jumped when she saw the serfs all back up. "I tell you now. Marius is not a man of God. And you--all of you--were free from your first breath," Arthur hit the chains, and Kelleigh saw the old man fall. "Help this man!" No one moved. "Help him!" Arthur yelled again. People rushed forward, unwilling to invoke the knight commander's wrath. "Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather you things and begin to move south, toward Hadrian's Wall." Kelleigh and Lancelot looked at each other, knowing what was coming next. "Those unable shall come with us." Arthur turned to the man Kelleigh had seen him talking to earlier. He said something, and Kelleigh turned to Lancelot.

"Lancelot, we don't have time for all of these people. I don't want to leave them, but..."

"We're not leaving them, Kelleigh," Arthur said, walking up to them. Kelleigh looked at her friends and rode away, frustrated. Arthur's nobleness was going to be the death of them all.

A short wile later, everyone was almost ready. Lancelot looked at Kelleigh as he walked up to her. "You've got that 'I-don't-want-you-to-do-this' look," she said, trying to make a joke. Lancelot wasn't laughing.

"Ride in the carriage," his words were soft, but they meant exactly what he'd said. No argument.

"Lancelot—" Kelleigh began, but his face told her not to protest. "What does Arthur say?"

"Ride in the carriage," Arthur said, coming up beside her. "I want you safe," he added.

"We want you safe," Lancelot amended. "Why we let you come is beyond me."

"Fine, I'll do it," Kelleigh looked at them angrily. "I'll ride with the family," she added, causing them to look at her sharply.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," Arthur said.

"Am I suddenly a prisoner, Artorius?" Kelleigh asked, and walked away, leaving them to stare after her.

"Sometimes I want to tie her to my horse and drag her across this land," Lancelot said, looking at Arthur.

"She's grown into a woman, independent, wilful and strong," Arthur said. "I almost pity the man who marries her."

"What if it were one of the knights?" Lancelot looked at Arthur.

"Are you saying something, Lancelot?" Arthur asked.

"I'm in love with her, yes," Lancelot replied.

"Good luck, my friend," Arthur replied, walking away, leaving Lancelot to stare in the direction in which Kelleigh had stomped angrily.

Kelleigh took the cloak she'd been wearing off, and put in on the saddle of her horse. The dark burgundy colour contrasted nicely with the black of the saddle. She briefly looked up when Tristan rode past her. She was still upset about having to ride in the carriage. Arthur wouldn't understand how much it felt like he was trying to protect her from what he didn't want her to see. Kelleigh looked up briefly when she heard drums in the distance. Jols walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her. Kelleigh pulled the dagger she kept hidden from the rest of them out and strapped it to her other thigh, her sword came next, but that she handed to Jols.

"Riding confined to a carriage," Kelleigh replied angrily. "Would you take my horse?"

"Yes, and for what it's worth, he's just trying to protect you," Jols replied. Kelleigh took the cloak off the saddle and put it over her shoulders.

"And confine me to keep me safe!" Kelleigh blasted. "They taught me!" She noticed Gawain ride past them, and toward the strange building. Kelleigh took her sword from Jols and briskly made her way to the circle of knights. She walked in the circle, avoiding Lancelot's eyes, and stared at the building ahead of her.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, pointing at the building with his sword.

"You cannot go in there," one of the monks said. "No one goes in there. This place is forbidden."

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius said distantly. Bors moved to stop the man from getting any closer to them. Arthur moved to inspect the mortared bricks in front of the door.

"Arthur, we have no time," Lancelot said from atop his horse. Kelleigh stepped forward.

"Can you not hear the drums?" Galahad asked, his horse prancing a bit.

"Dagonet," Arthur looked at the knight. Dagonet dismounted his horse, grabbed an axe, and hacked at the bricks. Arthur pushed Kelleigh out of the way, making sure that any falling debris didn't hit her. After the bricks were hacked away, Dagonet came to a door. "Key," Arthur said, looking at the mercenaries.

"It's locked…from the inside," one mercenary replied. Arthur nodded at Dagonet, who used his strength to knock the door down. Kelleigh watched Lancelot dismount and draw one sword, while Arthur walked grabbed a torch. Kelleigh gave her sword to Galahad who took it without a question. He knew she was going to follow Lancelot and Arthur. Arthur took a torch from the wall, and walked into the little building. Lancelot and Kelleigh followed.

"Move!" Gawain yelled. Kelleigh got closer to Arthur and Lancelot.

"Gawain," Lancelot handed him the torch he held. He then looked at Kelleigh. "You shouldn't be here," he said.

"_Exuadi orationem meam…In nominee Del patric omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritus Sancti_," they heard someone saying through the corridor. It was almost disheartening. Kelleigh watched Lancelot go ahead of Arthur and into another room. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" Someone asked. Kelleigh followed Arthur and Lancelot down the little passageway.

"Out of the way," Lancelot shoved the monk to the side. Kelleigh gasped when she and Dagonet came into the room. Death was everywhere. It hung in the air like a curtain drawn across the windows, shutting out any other smell. "The work of your God," Lancelot looked at Arthur. "Is this how he answers your prayers?" It was never more evident, the differences between the two best friends and their religion.

"See if there are any still alive," Arthur ordered. Dagonet, Lancelot, and Arthur spread out, searching for life, while Kelleigh and Gawain stood at the doorway, along with the monks.

Bile worked its way into Kelleigh's stomach. She watched as Dagonet opened the door of a cell and recoiled from the putrid smell.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place!" A monk exclaimed, trying to stop Lancelot from opening a cell door.

Lancelot turned and stabbed the monk in the stomach, meeting Kelleigh's eyes. She didn't know him then. Lancelot's eyes were that of a stranger, so cold, holding nothing of the warmth they held when he looked at her. The monk fell over, dead. "There was a man of God," the monk from the building said.

"Not my God!" Lancelot exclaimed angrily, pointing at the monk.

"This one's dead," Arthur said, his voice distracting Kelleigh.

"By this smell, they are all dead," Kelleigh said, looking around the room. "The place reeks of death and decay."

"And you," Gawain pointed the torch at the two monks, "you even move, you join him," Gawain motioned to the dead monk on the floor near Kelleigh's feet.

Kelleigh watched Dagonet open another cell. "Arthur!" he shouted, and pulled a little boy out of the cell. Kelleigh stepped over the dead monk, and rushed to Dagonet and the little boy. "You must not fear us," Dagonet told the boy, pointing his finger at the boy.

"Dag, be careful of his arm," Kelleigh said, looking the little boy over with gentle hands. "It's most likely broken, from the angle it's placed." Dagonet nodded, while Kelleigh turned to Arthur and Lancelot. She watched as Arthur handed Lancelot the torch he'd been holding, then stand, break the chains on a cell door in front of him, and let the cell door fall with a loud clank. She watched Arthur kneel down, and hold out his hand to someone, or something. When he pulled his hand back, Kelleigh saw that he pulled someone out. She rushed over to help. "Let's get them outside," Kelleigh said, looking at Lancelot. He led the way out of the little building.

Kelleigh breathed in the frigid air once they were outside. She took several gulps to fight the bile that threatened to rise in her throat. "Water! Give me water!" she yelled, moving so that Arthur and Dagonet could come out of the building. Lancelot stuck Excalibur in the ground next to Arthur as he knelt down with the woman in his arms. Horton and Jols ran up, bringing flasks of water to Kelleigh and Dagonet. Kelleigh handed the flask to Arthur. "Slowly," Kelleigh told him. The woman drank, and began to cough. Kelleigh got up and stood next to Lancelot. Tristan sheathed his sword and watched.

"She's a Woad," he told them. Kelleigh looked at the young woman more closely. She saw what Tristan saw; tattoos, made from blue dye, upon the woman's lower legs.

"I'm a Roman officer, you're safe now," Arthur murmured to the woman. "You're safe…"

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius approached Arthur. Kelleigh could contain herself any longer.

"What is this madness?" She asked angrily, looking at the Roman.

"They are all pagans here," He replied furiously.

"So are we," Galahad interjected.

"They refuse to do the task that God has set for them!" Marius yelled. "They must die as an example!"

Kelleigh walked toward the woman and Arthur, knelt down to comfort the woman, and nodded at Marius' wife as she knelt beside her.

"You mean they refuse to be your serfs!" Arthur shouted, standing.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are Christian," Marius yelled back, and then he looked at Kelleigh and his wife. "You! You kept them alive!" Marius meant to hit his wife, but Kelleigh stood in time to stop him. She fell back onto the ground, taking the blow for the other woman. Arthur saw red. He punched Marius, knocking the Roman man backwards on the ground. Kelleigh got up carefully, holding her cheek. A bruise was already forming. Lancelot held out his hand to her, and Kelleigh took it. Lancelot lifted her in front of him on his horse, and immediately began to check her out for injury. Kelleigh never saw what happened with Marius, nor did she care to. All she wanted was for him to get what he deserved.

"Let me see," Lancelot whispered, gently moving her hand away from her bruised cheek. Kelleigh looked away, but Lancelot pulled her chin back to face him. "You're awfully strong to take a blow for someone, Kelleigh," he told her, looking into her green eyes.

"If I hadn't of, she'd still be on the ground," Kelleigh told him with a hint of defiance in her voice. She was afraid that Lancelot was going to tell her she was wrong to have done that.

"Our Kelleigh, courageous to the end," Lancelot smiled, and ran his hand over the bruise. Kelleigh winced. "It mars your beautiful face," Lancelot whispered in her ear. Kelleigh smiled.

"It'll heal," she whispered back. "He'll get what he deserves, right?"

"Most definitely," Lancelot answered, kissing her lips softly, almost as if he was sealing the vow. Kelleigh sighed in contentment. She was there, in Lancelot's arms, where she'd wanted to be for so long. Lancelot broke the kiss, and looked around them. The knights had all moved away, and Arthur was riding toward them.

"How is she?" he asked Lancelot, looking at the bruise on Kelleigh's cheek.

"It's nothing, Arthur," Kelleigh answered for Lancelot, looking at Arthur.

"You're not to do that again," Arthur replied.

"And let the bastard beat her? Arthur, can't you see?" Kelleigh argued.

"No, Kelleigh," Lancelot said. "Let it go,"

"Lancelot—" Kelleigh looked at him, but she didn't finish her sentence. Arthur rode away, leaving them to look after him. "I'm not a child, yet you both treat me as such," Kelleigh told Lancelot, who had begun to ride toward the caravan waiting for them.

"For your own good," Lancelot said simply. "If either of us were to lose you, none of us would be the same man we are today," he added. Kelleigh glared at him.

"You'd be the same man, Lancelot," she told him. "A proper killing machine." He looked at her. Kelleigh turned away from him, almost as if she didn't want to look at him. Lancelot helped her slid down off his horse.

"Don't let your guard down," he ordered. "Keep a weapon on you at all times,"

"Don't worry about me," Kelleigh said, looking up at him with clear green eyes. "You and Arthur taught me well." Little did they know that she had been training whenever she got the chance, and her people now considered her an Amazon.

"Even so, if you have need of us, don't hesitate," Lancelot said, looking down at her with something unfamiliar in his dark eyes. Kelleigh found herself a bit unnerved. She nodded and watched him ride away, wishing that she could tell him of the love in her heart.

Snow covered the mountains all around them, or at least what Kelleigh could see outside of the carriage she sat in. The journey back to the wall was going to be long. Kelleigh longed to ride her horse, wishing for the silent comfort that the animal gave her when she needed a friend. Looking back at the little boy Dagonet had rescued, Kelleigh sighed. The boy's name was Lucan, and he was a Woad child. Kelleigh and Dagonet took turns caring for the child; applying compresses to his burning body. His fever ran high, due, in part, to the malnourished state that he'd been rescued in. Looking for some more water, Kelleigh noticed that she had none. She carefully went toward the front of the carriage and slid out, jumping to the ground. Arthur, who had been looking in the carriage at the woman he'd saved, gave her a funny look. "The boy burns with fever. I need more water to keep him cool," Kelleigh said. Arthur nodded, and pulled her up in front of him on his horse.

"Ride with me a bit," he said, and then he stopped to look out over a bluff. Lancelot rode up beside them.

"We're moving to slow. The girl's not going to make it and neither is the boy," he said, looking at Arthur and Kelleigh. Kelleigh knew that he was right.

"The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people," Kelleigh looked at Arthur.

"We're not leaving them," Arthur replied.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight," Lancelot added.

"Then save your anger for them," Arthur told Lancelot, looking at the man.

"Is this Rome's quest?" Kelleigh asked. "Or Arthur's?" Arthur looked at her, and then turned to watch Lancelot ride away.

Later, Kelleigh and the Roman woman, whose name was Fulcinia, were taking care of Lucan, when Arthur walked came in the carriage. Kelleigh looked up. "Arthur."

"How is he?" Arthur asked, looking at the little boy covering thick course blankets, moving slightly.

"He burns," Kelleigh replied. "Brave boy," Arthur went back toward the woman he'd rescued. Kelleigh shifted herself so that she could see what he did. She watched as the girl recoiled from Arthur at first and then Arthur gently coaxed her into submission. After putting her fingers back into their rightful place, Arthur made ready to leave them, but the girl stopped him. Kelleigh listened intently to what the woman said.

"He tortured me," she said. "With machines. He made me say things I didn't know to begin with." Arthur just stared solemnly at the girl. "And then, I heard your voice in the dark." The girl looked Arthur in the face. "I'm Guinevere. You're Arthur, of the knights from the Great Wall."

"I am," Arthur replied, looking at the woman.

"The famous Briton who kills his own people," Guinevere added. Kelleigh watched the woman fall into exhaustion against his chest. Kelleigh knew that in that moment, Arthur would love her forever. The girl would become important to him. She'd force a decision out of him, and it would affect them all.

Kelleigh looked over the snow-covered hills around her. Arthur and Lancelot finally relented to let her ride, due in part to the fact that she was making herself sick over caring for the little boy. Both Arthur and Lancelot had told her to take it easy. Tristan was off scouting, while Dagonet was in the carriage with Lucan and Fulcinia. Galahad and Gawain were somewhere, looking out for trouble, while Bors rode at the end of the caravan. Kelleigh didn't know where Lancelot was, nor did she intend to find him. He was his own person. Kelleigh turned her head slightly when she heard horses come up beside her. She looked at Arthur, and smiled at him. They rode together in silence for a while. Lancelot rode up beside them a while later and the three each took comfort in the company they offered. They didn't need to speak. Long ago, they'd learned to communicate without talking to each other, even when there was animosity between them.

Kelleigh watched Arthur turn his head to look at something behind them, and she looked back as well. She saw Guinevere sitting in the carriage, staring out. Lancelot must have too, for he gigged his horse and was gone. Kelleigh looked after him, while Arthur went back toward the carriage to talk to Guinevere. Kelleigh didn't want to hear Arthur and Guinevere talking, so she rode ahead, and set a steady pace for herself near the Honorius carriage.

She let her mind wander over her future, thinking about what she was going to do when the knights all left for Sarmatia. She'd have nowhere to go. She refused to go back to Rome with Arthur, as he'd insisted many times. In Rome, she wouldn't have the freedom she needed in order to survive. In Rome, Kelleigh knew that she'd have to marry Arthur in order to save her reputation. She didn't want him to resent her for tying him down to someone he didn't love.

If she went to Sarmatia with Lancelot, she'd at least have the freedom she craved, but he would be the only one she knew. If she went with him to Sarmatia, she'd be with the man she loved forever. If she went to Sarmatia, she'd live with the pain of knowing that she'd live with him, not knowing if he ever loved her enough to take her to Sarmatia as his wife, or as his friend and sister.

Kelleigh wasn't sure she wanted to leave Britain. It was her home. It was the only place she'd ever known in her life. She'd never been away from Britain. Part of her never wanted to part from her homeland, yet the other part of her never wanted to be parted with Lancelot or Arthur. They loved her, and she loved them.

Kelleigh looked to her left and saw death. Saxons had destroyed a village, and left the dead people out for the scavengers to devour. Kelleigh felt the bile rise in her throat and stopped her horse, allowing herself to jump off the horse and throw up. Arthur rode up and dismounted beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked, stroking her back. Kelleigh wiped the bile from her face with the back of her hand.

"This is the worst thing I have ever seen," Kelleigh said, indicating the carnage around them with a tilt of her head. Arthur nodded his head and helped her mount her horse again. Kelleigh took the reins in her hands and looked at Arthur.

"Saxons," he told her, knowing she was wondering. Kelleigh looked past him and saw men, women and children, dead, with arrows protruding from their bodies. The sight made her sick. Some of the bodies were blackened from the fires that had burned the forests around them, while others were bloated, and decaying. Lancelot rode up to her and Arthur. Kelleigh was glad he'd stopped in front of her, so that she couldn't see that gruesome sights in front of her. Kelleigh met his eyes.

"So much blood," she told him. "So much carnage,"

Lancelot nodded at her. "You're safe with us," he told her, and looked at Arthur.

"Ride ahead, and keep an eye out," Arthur said. He watched Lancelot look at Kelleigh once; making sure that she was all right and then rode away. He saw Kelleigh looked after Lancelot with longing in her expressive green eyes. Arthur knew that Kelleigh was in love with Lancelot. "Kelleigh," Arthur looked at her.

"Yes Arthur?" Kelleigh looked back at her best friend.

"Be careful," Arthur told her. "Lancelot may not admit it, but he cares for you deeply," he added. Kelleigh nodded and watched Arthur ride away.

Kelleigh reined her horse in next to Galahad, and looked out at the snow-covered expanse before her. They all looked out at a grove of pine trees. "We'll sleep there," Arthur said, pointing at the grove of trees. "Take shelter in those trees," Kelleigh nodded at Galahad, who looked at her. "Tristan," Arthur looked at the knight beside him.

"You want to go out again," Tristan asked his hawk, which sat on his arm, as if awaiting orders. "Yeah…" He lifted his arm, and the bird flew off, vaulting high into the sky. Tristan rode of shortly after. Arthur rode off to the front of the caravan, while the rest of them stood there a moment. Kelleigh rode toward Lancelot and stopped beside him. They stared out at the trees, not talking. Guinevere stared at them from behind.

"'Tis a beautiful country, is it not?" She asked. Kelleigh and Lancelot turned their heads to look at her.

"If you say so," Lancelot replied.

"And where do you come from that compares?" Guinevere asked. Lancelot and Kelleigh turned to face the Woad woman. "The Black Sea? This is heaven for me," Guinevere added.

"I don't believe in heaven," Lancelot said. "I've been living to long in this hell." He gave Guinevere a cheeky grin. "But if you represent what heaven is," he turned his head to Kelleigh, "Take me there," he whispered for her ears alone. Kelleigh looked at him, but didn't reply.

Lancelot heard thunder and looked up at the sky, almost savouring the noise. Rain began to fall with snow mixed in. Kelleigh watched Lancelot stretch out his hand and felt the rain. Kelleigh kept completely still. Lancelot had his head toward the sky, rain, and snow falling on his face. "Rain and snow at once," He said. "A bad omen,"

"Let us make camp," Kelleigh said, staring at Lancelot. She then rode away from him, hoping to find Bors to help make the preparations for camp. She was jealous of Guinevere. Lancelot stared after her.

"You love her?" Guinevere asked. "She's very independent and strong-willed."

Lancelot turned away from Kelleigh to stare at Guinevere. "Kelleigh is going back to Sarmatia with me, yes," he said, feeling like he wasn't being true to himself. "There are times when what I feel for her confuses me beyond comprehension," He said.

"Love is a phenomenal thing," Guinevere replied.

"If that's love, then I suppose I've loved her for the past fifteen years," Lancelot said. "Telling her won't be easy."

"The time will come," someone said from behind Lancelot. Guinevere looked over his shoulder and saw Gawain. "I've suspected that you'd fallen in love with our Kelleigh sometime. When the time is right, you'll know, and you'll tell her," Gawain said with wisdom beyond his years. "She's deeply in love with you too, though she is too stubborn to admit it."

"Stubborn, that's our Kelleigh," Lancelot agreed. Both men forgot about Guinevere for the moment, and got lost in their own thoughts. Lancelot made a point in his mind about talking to Kelleigh that night, no matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Camping wasn't easy for a caravan. They were behind Saxon lines, and camping out in the open. It made Kelleigh uneasy. She liked to be cautious. Kelleigh knelt by Dagonet and Lucan with a false smile. "Sleep, young Lucan," Kelleigh said, as Dagonet gave the boy his coat as a blanket. Dagonet nodded at Kelleigh. Kelleigh smiled at him, and left, walking carefully back to the carriage Fulcinia and Guinevere were occupying.

"You must wash," Fulcinia told Kelleigh once she walked into the little carriage. Kelleigh looked at the woman.

"We'll be covered by grim in a day's time from now," she protested, but, in truth, washing was the thing that she wanted above all else. Kelleigh looked to the side and saw the fire where Marius and his mercenaries sat. Her expert hearing picked up a bit of the conversation.

"It is here, given to us by the pope. These people, they send an army for us," he said. Kelleigh didn't think anything of it. She turned away and waited for Fulcinia to finish washing Guinevere.

Kelleigh sat in front of Fulcinia, pulled her dark hair over her shoulder, and bared herself, covering only her breasts. Fulcinia proceeded to wash her back with a soft, but cold cloth. Kelleigh shivered from the coldness of the cloth touching her warm skin. She breathed in the delicious sent of the forest around her, and closed her eyes.

Lancelot turned away from the fire Marius and his mercenaries were talking at and caught a glimpse of Fulcinia bathing Kelleigh. He noticed that Kelleigh's dark hair was braided, and slung over her left shoulder, while a linen cloth covered her nakedness, preserving her modesty. Lancelot felt the first stirrings of lust awaken in his body. He looked at the way Kelleigh's hair contrasted with her alabaster skin, and thought how beautiful she'd become. Ten years ago, she was a lanky girl with eyes that were too big for her head. Now, Kelleigh was a beautiful woman. Lancelot looked away, took a deep breath, and lifted his head to see Kelleigh still being bathed. He didn't have the feelings of shame a normal man would have. Any man with half a brain would see that she was someone worth looking at.

Kelleigh was staring at the wall of the carriage when she felt eyes on her. Curiosity drew her to look outside, where she found Lancelot standing a few feet away, staring at her. Kelleigh looked into his eyes. Something about the way he looked at her sent shivers running through her body, and touching places unknown. She lusted after Lancelot, which was known only to herself, but Lancelot looked at her with raw animal lust in his dark eyes. The look sent her senses into overdrive. Kelleigh stared harder, and masked her look of pleasure with a glare.

Lancelot turned away, and Kelleigh felt disappointment. She watched as he walked off to sit by the sentry fire. "You'll need a dress," Fulcinia said, having just finished her back. Kelleigh nodded absentmindedly, not caring about what was said. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Kelleigh stood up and stared down at herself. She wore a dress of white linen, not befitting for one of her station. The dress clung to her in all of the right places, sloping slightly to reveal a little bit of her bosom, cinching under her breasts, and then falling down in gossamer lengths to the floor. Fulcinia handed Kelleigh her cloak with a smile. "Put it on and see to your knights," she said. Kelleigh didn't argue. Instead, she did as she was told and went out into the cold night.

The air was frigid, and Kelleigh had to wrap her cloak tighter around herself to keep out the cold. She saw Arthur walking in the rain, Excalibur drawn. He settled beneath a tree. Kelleigh made her way to him. "Regretting your decision, Artorius?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

Arthur looked up at her. "I do not," he said. He gave her a look that spoke volumes of his unease.

"Why do you worry?" Kelleigh asked, kneeling down to eye level with him.

"I want to get the family to safety," Arthur replied, looking at her.

"Yet you think nothing of the safety of your knights," Kelleigh snapped, anger rearing its ugly head in her voice. "The Saxons will come, Arthur,"

Arthur stared into her face. "You know not of what you speak," he snapped back.

"I know of what I speak, Artorius," Kelleigh snarled back, angrier than before. "Your nobleness will be the death of us all!" Kelleigh stopped. She'd never fought with Arthur before. They'd argued in fun, but never fought, hurling angry words at each other. Arthur stared up at her, his green eyes filling with worry and regret. "Arthur, I…" Kelleigh didn't know what to say.

"You're right to speak," Arthur told her. Kelleigh set her hand on his hand were it rested on the hilt of his sword.

"Our lives are changed, Artorius," she said, "We'll face them together," He looked at her, admiration in his eyes. The scared girl he and Lancelot had rescued all those years ago had grown into a woman, a warrior, with the knowledge of someone beyond her years. Arthur settled his other hand on top of hers.

"Together," he said.

Kelleigh left Arthur to slumber, while she made her rounds around the camp. Gawain and Galahad were slumbering softly in their bedrolls not far from the entrance of the camp. Kelleigh smiled at the face of Galahad. The youngest knight had many long happy years a head of him. She hoped that one day, Galahad would find a woman to love, and that they would have many children. Kelleigh dusted the snow off Galahad's hair and then turned to Gawain.

Gawain was another matter. Kelleigh knew that he didn't have any real recollection of what home was. He'd been fighting for too long. She wished that Gawain would tire of his recklessness and settle down with a family.

Kelleigh lovingly pulled Gawain's blanket around him tightly, preventing any snow from getting his body wet. Her actions reminded her of a mother tucking in her children. If truth be told, she was like a mother to the knights. They'd been taken from their homeland, brought to Britain to fight for a cause not of their own, and then, after fifteen years, when the day that they'd each longed for had come, they were denied. Kelleigh felt the anger and frustration rise in her body. She left Galahad and Gawain, making her way silently across the snow. She found Bors sitting silently by a fire, keeping watch. "You should be resting, little miss," Bors said, looking at her.

"I've a duty to my knights, sir," Kelleigh said, standing opposite the fire from him. She saw Bors smile.

"And soon you're duty will be done," he replied. Kelleigh gave him a sad smile, one that didn't reach her eyes.

"My duty to the knights is never done," she said.

"Even when you've married and had children of your own?" Bors asked.

"My sons will be knights," Kelleigh replied, looking at Bors. "I am Sarmatian,"

Bors nodded at her. "Sarmatian born, Britain bound," he said. Kelleigh agreed.

"A land not my own," she said. Bors nodded and gave her a smile.

"You're welcome to stay with us," he said, referring to him and his family. Kelleigh stared at him.

"Thank you, Bors," she said, giving him a genuine smile. Bors smiled back, and Kelleigh knew she'd have a place in the world.

Leaving the warmth of Bors' fire, Kelleigh looked about for Tristan. She saw his bedroll, but not his horse. "Arthur sent him scouting," a distinctly feminine voice told her. Turning, Kelleigh saw Guinevere standing there in a light green cloak.

"How long ago?" Kelleigh asked, looking for signs of when Tristan had left.

"A while," Guinevere replied. "What are you to these people?" she asked. Kelleigh didn't understand.

"What people?" she asked, looking at Guinevere.

"These knights of the Great Wall," she answered.

"Arthur and Lancelot saved me from a fate worse than death a long time ago," Kelleigh answered. "I became apart of the people who serve the knights,"

"You say they saved you, yet you talk of slavery,"

"I went willingly wanting to keep an eye on Arthur and Lancelot; prevent them from causing anymore trouble," Kelleigh snapped.

"Freedom, you willingly gave up, for slavery," Guinevere repeated.

"You will never understand," Kelleigh replied. "Arthur rescued me, I can't ever forget that." Kelleigh turned on her heal, away from Guinevere and went in search of Lancelot.

Lancelot sat under a tree, nervously fidgeting with his hands. Kelleigh watched him rub his face tiredly as she approached. "You're weary," Kelleigh said softy. Lancelot gave her a serious look.

"You should be resting," he said. Kelleigh waved his comment away with her hand.

"What is it like, Lancelot, your home?" she asked, trying to get him to talk to her.

"We sacrifice goats, drank their blood, and danced naked round fires," Lancelot said. Kelleigh smiled at his joke, while Lancelot laughed happily. He turned his head away, laughing, and then turned his head back to find Kelleigh still watching him, a smile on her beautiful face, not saying a word. He studied her for a moment, looking at the way the fire lit up her face, and the way the cloak was wrapped around her, keeping out the cold. She had kept her hair braided from earlier, and it now hung over her shoulder, falling to just below her breasts. He gave Kelleigh a half smile before a sad smile covered his face. She meant to make him talk. Lancelot stood up against the tree and looked at her, squinting to keep the snow out of his eyes.

Kelleigh walked closer to him, wanting to be near his warmth. Lancelot pulled her into his arms. She saw his demeanour change. "What do I remember…home…" Lancelot looked wistful. He looked down into her green orbs. "Oceans of grass the colour of your eyes spread from horizon to horizon," he whispered, "further than you can ride. The sky," he looked proud and sounded enthusiastic, "bigger than you can imagine," Kelleigh listened to the deep breath he drew in. "No boundaries."

"Some people would call that freedom," Kelleigh said. Lancelot smiled and looked down. "That's what the Woads fight for—their land, their people," Lancelot looked back down at her. "The right to choose their own destiny," He looked away then. "You and I are much alike, Lancelot," Kelleigh said, touching his face softly. He turned his gaze back on her. "And when you return to Sarmatia, will you take a wife, have sons?" Kelleigh asked, instantly regretting it.

Lancelot looked resigned. "I've killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?" he asked her.

"No family. No religion. Do you believe in anything at all?" Kelleigh asked, a little breathless. Lancelot looked at her, as if to say something, and then looked down, ashamed. He removed his arms from around her.

"I would have left the girl and the boy there to die," he said, and walked away, leaving Kelleigh to stare after him.

Morning dawned bright and early, promising a good day to travel. Kelleigh stoked the fire to life and spread her hands out to warm them. She'd slept near Lancelot that night, hoping he'd take her in his arms, but he never did. Kelleigh felt bereft without him.

"Kelleigh," she heard her name. Turning, Kelleigh saw Lancelot standing beside his horse.

"Yes, Lancelot?" Kelleigh asked, willing the excitement from her voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at her softly.

"Whyever for?" she asked, looking into his dark eyes. Lancelot never got to tell her why he was sorry. Guinevere went past them with a bow, followed by Arthur. Lancelot drew his swords and Kelleigh drew her dagger, following Arthur and Guinevere to where Dagonet stood in a fighting stance. Guinevere pulled back her bow, but didn't shoot. Kelleigh saw Marius with a knife at Lucan's neck. She threw her dagger, hitting the Roman man in the chest, killing him instantly. Lucan ran to Dagonet.

"Down," Dagonet said, pushing Lucan and drawing his sword.

"Your aim is better," Lancelot teased Kelleigh. She gave him a smile, while Guinevere shot an arrow at the mercenaries' feet.

"Artorius!" Bors yelled, riding up on his horse. He stopped behind two mercenaries. "Do we have a problem?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die," Arthur told them. Kelleigh watched Lancelot and Arthur move forward. She reached out and took the dagger at Lancelot's waist. They met eyes briefly, and Kelleigh felt her pulse race at the fire she saw in his eyes. She knew that his passion for fighting fuelled his arousal, and it made her think of things that they could be doing together. Her cheeks flushed, and Lancelot quirked his brow at her.

Lancelot into the green pools of Kelleigh's eyes and read her desire. He knew that his passion fuelled his arousal, and its effect on her made him want to forget the world, take her to the nearest tree, and have his way with her. He knew that she wouldn't protest if he took her to his bed. He nodded his head at her and turned back to the scene at hand.

Tristan rode up to Arthur and threw a Saxon weapon at his feet. "Armour piercing. They're close; we have no time," he said.

"You ride ahead," Arthur said, and Tristan nodded. Arthur looked Kelleigh. "You ride," He said, and left. Kelleigh looked at Lancelot.

"Stay close to the caravan," he whispered in her ear as he cupped her face with his hands. "Don't leave sight of the caravan," he added, hoping she'd do as she was told for once.

As much as Kelleigh hated being ordered around, she found herself nodding at Lancelot's words. She looked into his dark eyes, thinking how incredibly handsome he was. She stood on tiptoe, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Lancelot slid his arms around her, and pulled her more tightly to his body, crushing her against him as he deepened the kiss she initiated. He didn't care that they were in plain sight of everyone in the caravan. All he cared about was branding this woman as his for all time. Nothing short of death could part them now.

"Ahem—" Gawain cleared his throat from behind them. Kelleigh and Lancelot broke, but remained entwined. Kelleigh flushed scarlet and hid her face in Lancelot's neck, while Lancelot laughed joyously.

"You ride beside the caravan and the Roman family," Gawain said, looking at Kelleigh, though she still hid her head from him. "Arthur's orders; you are to have a weapon on you at all times,"

"All times?" Kelleigh asked, lifting her head to stare at Gawain. She knew that they were all expecting trouble.

"Aye," Gawain confirmed. Kelleigh nodded knowingly, and watched Jols bring her horse to stand beside Lancelot's. Lancelot stared at her, putting her an arms length away from him.

"Be careful," he said, knowing why Arthur wanted her by the caravan and the Roman family. Kelleigh beamed at him, her small frame unable to contain the excitement coursing through her blood. She wasn't scared that she could die, not yet. She had too many things to live for.

Lancelot felt fear for the first time in his life. Never had he a fear so consuming, it seemed to eat him whole. He felt that if he let Kelleigh ride, she'd get hurt, and he didn't want that. Yet, if he told her not to ride, she'd do it anyways. She didn't like anyone telling her what she could and couldn't do. "Be careful," he whispered to her.

"You'll be near," Kelleigh whispered, gazing lovingly at him. "But I'll be careful," she added, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, and flouncing off to her horse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six:

Kelleigh took a position next to the Roman carriage again, and offered silent comfort to the family. She knew they didn't want her near, so she kept a few horse lengths between herself and the carriage. Arthur rode up beside the carriage, where Alecto sat, staring out at the snow-filled nothingness. Kelleigh heard the conversation that the two had.

"I'm sorry for you loss," Arthur told the young boy, who's become the man in the family.

"My father lost his way," Alecto replied. Kelleigh moved closer. "He used to say the church is there to help us stay on our path," Arthur nodded.

"It didn't help those he made suffer," Kelleigh stated, indignant.

"The path he chose is beyond that of the church, Alecto," Arthur added.

"But not of Rome," Alecto told Arthur, and looked at Kelleigh. "What my father believed, so Rome believes," he added.

"What, that some men are born to be slaves?" Kelleigh asked, looking at the young boy sharply.

"No, that isn't true," Arthur said.

"It is so! My father told me so," Alecto defended himself.

"Pelagius, a man as close to me as any, is there now, teaching that all men are free. Equal, and that each of us has the right too choose his own destiny," Arthur told them.

"Teach? How? They killed Pelagius. A year past. Germanius and the others were damned by his teachings. They had him excommunicated and killed. The Rome you talk of doesn't exist," Alecto said, tearing up. Kelleigh looked at Arthur, and put her hand out, reaching for his, knowing that the information they'd just received was going to hurt him. "Except in your dreams," Alecto added. Kelleigh and Arthur slowed, staring, stunned by what they'd heard.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked Tristan as the knights, Jols, and Kelleigh arrived at a frozen lake. Kelleigh felt the nerves in her stomach start to tingle.

"No. We have to cross the ice," Tristan replied, answering Arthur's question.

"Jols, get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out," Arthur ordered. Jols turned his horse sharply and rode back to the caravan. Kelleigh dismounted carefully, trying not to spook her horse making a sudden movement.

Lancelot dismounted his horse and stood beside Kelleigh. The caravan slowly proceeded to cross the ice, spread out across, so as not to cluster, and cause the ice to break. Kelleigh jumped when she heard the ice crack beneath her feet, causing Lancelot to stare at her. She smiled sheepishly, and then turned her head to the Saxons drums that were beating closely behind the caravan. Arthur held up his hand to stop the caravan, and turned to face his knights. Out of the corner of her eye, Kelleigh watched as Guinevere gracefully stepped of the carriage she'd been staying in. "Knights…" Arthur said, looking from one to the other.

"Well I'm tired of running," Bors said, "And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting," he added.

Arthur looked at Tristan. "Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Kelleigh thought she saw Dagonet smirk from where she stood.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain added, staring at Galahad.

"We'll finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad said, nodding.

"Here, now," Dagonet said as he passed Arthur. Arthur looked at Kelleigh and Lancelot, as if seeking their approval. Kelleigh nodded her head at him, almost as if to say that he had no other choice, and that she trusted him, while Lancelot stared back, disapprovingly.

"Jols," Arthur barked out. Jols looked at the mercenaries behind him.

"You two take the horses," he ordered. The mercenaries jumped to obey, taking the reigns of the knights' horses. Kelleigh pulled out her sword just as one mercenary took her horse. He shied away from her.

Lancelot moved toward Kelleigh slowly, and touched her arm gently, causing her to look at him. Emerald jewels meet with dark brown fire. "I don't want you here," he said, gently moving his hand to touch her face.

"I am here," Kelleigh whispered, bringing her hand up to touch his face, rubbing her thumb gently over his cheek. "You'll need another bow," she whispered. Lancelot pulled her toward him and kissed her forehead gently, lingering until he knew he had to break. Kelleigh looked up at him, her green eyes full of an unnamed emotion. Lancelot thought it was love.

Arthur stood beside the pair, talking to Ganis. Kelleigh looked away from Lancelot and focused on what Arthur was saying. "Ganis, I need you to lead the people," Arthur said, "The main Saxon army is inland so if you track the coastline until you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe,"

"You're eight against two hundred!" Ganis protested. Guinevere came forward, walking toward Lancelot and Kelleigh.

"Nine," she said, causing Lancelot, Kelleigh and Arthur to stare at her. "You could use another bow," she added. Arthur looked back at Ganis, and Kelleigh prepared herself for the battle ahead. She set her sword on the ground beside her, just as the wind picked up and blew her skirts around her, giving her an ethereal beauty. Gawain handed her a bow with a smile.

"Charmed them into letting you have your way, did you?" he teased. Kelleigh stared back at him, trying not to smile.

"This is a serious time, Gawain," she chastised him. She lifted the bow in her small hands. It wasn't the bow she normally used, but it would have to do. Guinevere would take Kelleigh's bow. Kelleigh pulled back the bow, and let the string go with a twang. Lancelot nodded at her. He knew that she was a dead aim, just like Tristan.

"I am able," Kelleigh looked behind her, and watched Arthur talking to Alecto. "I can fight," Alecto told Arthur. Kelleigh walked to Arthur's side.

"No. You must bear witness to what you have seen here," she told the boy, placing her hand on his face. Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"There is one thing you must do, and that is get back to Rome," Arthur added, placing his hand on the other shoulder. Alecto nodded, and went back to follow the retreating caravan. Kelleigh looked at Arthur.

"Together," she whispered, knowing he didn't want her to fight either.

As the caravan pulled away, Kelleigh saw Lucan, who waved at Dagonet and Kelleigh saw Dagonet wave back sadly. Jols and one other finished uploading the weaponry, and then made a hasty retreat to the caravan. The winds blew tossing the cloaks of the knights in the wind. Kelleigh felt her skirts lift, and a cold draft of air hit her legs. She shivered, but quickly shoved all thoughts of being cold from her mind, and became the ruthless killer she had been trained to be by Arthur and Lancelot. The knights, Kelleigh and Guinevere formed a single line, with Guinevere between Arthur and Lancelot and Kelleigh between Arthur and Gawain. Tristan and Bors were stationed on the ends of the line, while Galahad and Dagonet stood next to Gawain.

Kelleigh looked at Arthur, a smile playing on her lips. "Hold until I give the command," Arthur ordered. They watched as the Saxons began to form ranks on the ice. Kelleigh watched a Saxon archer move out of the ranks with his weapon, and shot an arrow in the direction of the knights. It fell short of them, hit the ice, and slid to a stop a few feet away.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation," Kelleigh stated, looking over her shoulder at Arthur again.

"Bors, Tristan, Kelleigh," Arthur said. Kelleigh, Bors, and Tristan let their arrows fly from their bows.

"They're far out of range," Guinevere said. Arthur looked at her with a smile forming on his lips. They watched as three arrows hit and killed three Saxons. Guinevere glared at Arthur. Kelleigh smiled with satisfaction. Her arrow had hit its mark.

Kelleigh watched as the Saxons moved closer, and felt her body begin to tingle with the thrill of battle.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks," Arthur said. "Make them cluster," The knights began to fire, killing the Saxons relentlessly. They aimed to one side, killing Saxons and then went back to the opposite side, making the Saxons cluster. Kelleigh picked up another arrow and sidestepped, narrowly missing the arrow that flew from the Saxon lines. She looked up, alarmed, noticing how much closer the Saxons actually were. Arthur looked over his shoulder at her, making sure that she had no marks on her.

The Saxons weren't as stupid as the knight's thought. They immediately caught on to what Arthur was trying to do and countered his plans by holding the ranks. Saxon bodies fell under the arrows of the Sarmatian bows. Arthur bent down to check the ice. He looked up at Kelleigh grimly. "Arthur…" Kelleigh uttered under her breathe.

"It's not going to crack," Arthur said, standing. "Fall back!" He yelled, drawing Excalibur. Kelleigh stepped back, drawing her sword. "Prepare for combat!" Arthur yelled to the line.

Lancelot looked to his side, and saw that Guinevere had moved out of line, preparing herself for battle. He looked at Kelleigh and saw a strong woman, prepared to fight until her death. He prayed to whatever God he could that she was going to come out of the battle all right. He felt a shiver of fear run through his body, and quickly pushed it aside. This was not a time for worrying about death. He knew that Arthur needed him to be strong.

Kelleigh watched Dagonet as he fidgeted a bit from indecision. She knew he was going to do something. It was the kinship that she had with all of the knights. Dagonet immediately dropped his sword, picked up his battle-axe, and charged forward with a howl of fury drifting back to the knights.

"Dag!" Bors yelled. Kelleigh ran forward and strung an arrow.

"Cover him!" Arthur yelled, as everyone ran forward and went back to bows. Kelleigh shot off arrow after arrow with almost cruel accuracy, hitting each Saxon hard. If her arrows didn't kill them instantly, the Saxons who didn't die wished they had been, because the arrows went through limbs, shattered bones, making them powerless to fight again. Kelleigh was aware the ice was cracking when Dagonet hacked at it with his axe as she continued to relentlessly shot down the invading Saxons. Kelleigh watched at the Saxons came closer, within range of shooting Dagonet, and she focused her attentions toward them.

"Aim for the archers!" she yelled, causing Arthur to look at her. Kelleigh ignored his look at continued with her orders. "Do not let them shot Dagonet!" Everyone obeyed, letting arrows fly, hitting the Saxons without so much as a second glance. Kelleigh's eyes widened when she saw three arrows hit Dagonet.

"Dag!" she and Bors yelled. Kelleigh threw down her bow and ran toward the knight, her skirt and cloak flapping after her. Kelleigh rushed to get to Dagonet before he fell over, not hearing Lancelot and Arthur call her back. She dogged arrows, and watched as Dagonet hit the ice one more time, breaking it. Saxons started to fall below the ice into the frigid water. Kelleigh dropped to her knees, sliding across the ice to Dagonet. She reached into the water to grab him, but his weight was too much for her to handle. He soon had her in the water with him.

Arthur and Lancelot threw their arrows and bow to the ground, and ran to catch the sinking pair. Both men slid on their knees to the hole in the ice, attempting to save one person. Lancelot felt the fear of losing Kelleigh grip his gut, and it pushed him to move faster, push harder, search relentlessly for a way to pull her from the water without going in after her himself. Arthur pulled Dagonet out, and looked at Lancelot. Both men knew that he was dead.

"I have to find her," Lancelot told Arthur, who nodded his head. Lancelot frantically put his hands in the water, hoping to grip something that felt like woman's clothing. When he came back up empty handed, he began to fear that he'd lost her. "Kelleigh!" he cried, adrenaline running his every move. Arthur had already begun to take Dagonet back to the line, leaving Lancelot to find Kelleigh on his own.

Kelleigh fought to keep her body afloat, but her skirts and cloak were just too heavy, and the water was just too cold. She clawed at the surface, hoping that someone would see her, but the cloak and skirts kept dragging her further and further away from the surface. Her mind flashed with images of her childhood; flashes of her mother, her father, Lancelot and Arthur when they were younger. Kelleigh felt the energy rush out of her body, and the fatigue began to take over.

Lancelot brushed the snow aside, looking for any sign of Kelleigh. He couldn't give up, not when he was so close to spending the rest of his life with her. "Arthur!" Lancelot looked back at his friend with fear playing in his eyes. "I can't find her!" Arthur nodded at Lancelot, and he knew what he had to do. Lancelot stripped off his armour and left it beside the whole. He took a deep breath and dove into the water.

Kelleigh felt the water swirl around her, and she eagerly accepted that she was being pulled under. She was so tired, and her limbs where numb from the cold. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand touched her, and jerked her upwards. The hands struggled with her cloak, until finally the hands ripped the cord that tied the cloak in place, freeing her of it. Her skirts were next, leaving her covered in barely anything at all.

Lancelot almost dropped Kelleigh in his relief that she had been found. After stripping her to barely anything, he was able to pull her to the surface where Arthur and Jols were waiting, blankets ready. Lancelot handed Kelleigh to Arthur, who took her and wrapped her in a blanket. Jols then pulled Lancelot up, and put the blanket over his shoulders. Arthur placed Kelleigh on the ground a safe distance away from the hole, and knelt above her. The decimated Saxon army wasn't shooting at them anymore. Lancelot rushed to Arthur's side.

"Is she…" Jols asked as he came up beside them. Lancelot gave him a look that told him not to even think that Kelleigh could be dead. Lancelot pulled Kelleigh into his arms and held her against his chest.

"Breathe, Kelleigh, breathe," he chanted, his blue lips barely forming the words over his shivers. Arthur put another blanket over the pair, and motioned Jols to get the horses ready to move out.

"Stay with us, Kelleigh," he whispered. "God, please let her stay with us," Lancelot rubbed Kelleigh's body, willing warmth into her. He'd prayed to every God he knew, praying that they would let her be fine, that they would let her live. The Gods must have heard his prayers, for Kelleigh opened her eyes, and began to cough up water. Lancelot pushed the hair out of her face, and leaned her over so that she could expel the water from her lungs.

"That was foolish of you," Lancelot whispered in her ear once she was done coughing. Kelleigh curled her arms around his waist and clung to him, seeking to envelop herself in his warmth. Lancelot looked at Arthur, who stared at Lancelot with new eyes. Arthur knew that Lancelot couldn't leave Kelleigh in Britain. It was in that moment everyone knew. That moment, Lancelot had laid his claim on the little Sarmatian woman who'd become a sister to the rest of them. Kelleigh looked up at Lancelot, her green eyes lifeless.

"Dag…" she whispered before slipping back into oblivion. The knights looked at each other, along with Guinevere and Jols. Dagonet's death was pointless. He should have been a free man. Yet, Fate decreed another line for the gentle giant.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven:

The journey back to Hadrian's Wall was clouded with a sense of loss. The knights had fallen into silence, each dealing with the loss of Dagonet in their own way. Kelleigh sat in the carriage with Lucan and Guinevere, listening to the little boy's sad tears. Kelleigh pulled the little boy into her arms and held him, soothing away his pain. Finally, Lucan fell asleep and Guinevere took him away.

Kelleigh stared out over the landscape from her perch in the carriage, her mind thoughtless. She had tried to save Dagonet, but failed miserably. He still died. Pain assailed her body, and Kelleigh felt the tears stream down her cheeks. Guinevere put her hand on Kelleigh's shoulder, offering what comfort she could.

It had been three days since the ice battle; three days since Kelleigh had almost lost her life trying to save another. No one talked about it. No one was willing to admit how close they'd come to losing someone so dear to them. Arthur and Lancelot had made a point to make sure that she was comfortable, but it seemed that they were avoiding her. Neither of them had talked to her much in the last three days. Kelleigh didn't have to wonder why, for she knew it had to do with what she'd done.

Hadrian's Wall came into view, and Kelleigh felt a sense of dread rise in her stomach at an alarming rate. She sat up straighter, wishing that the knights had allowed her to ride. Arthur hand told her she couldn't ride because of her fall. They didn't seem to care that she'd recovered with amazing speed. Upon their return to the Wall, the knights would receive their discharge, leaving them free to go home. Kelleigh sighed, knowing that all she loved was leaving, and her future would be left undecided.

"Ride with me?" Kelleigh heard Gawain ask. She looked at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Gawain," she said. He gave her a smile.

"At least you're responding to us," he replied. "Arthur and Lancelot may not admit it, but both are afraid that you were hurt worse than what it seemed," Kelleigh nodded her head.

"I'm as fit as can be," she said, looking out over the land again. The sky was overcast with clouds, and the air was growing colder by the minute.

"I know that, Kelleigh," Gawain said, and gigged his horse forward. Kelleigh stared after him and then went back to looking at the sky. The clouds had a dark grey colour to them, and they seemed imposing.

Lancelot rode up to the carriage and held out his hand. "Come ride with me," he said, looking at her. Kelleigh gave him a smile and reached out to him. Lancelot lifted her from the carriage and onto his horse in front of him. Guinevere glared at them, but Kelleigh didn't care. She settled comfortably against Lancelot, and sighed. Lancelot gigged the horse and they sped toward the wall, followed by the caravan.

Bishop Germanius was outside waiting for the caravan when the knights entered the Wall. He ran out for the carriage. "Ah! Good! Christ be praised! Against all the odds Satan could possi—Alecto!" Lancelot dismounted and helped Kelleigh down. Kelleigh immediately went over toward Dagonet's body. She saw Lucan rush toward the body.

"You! Boy!" The Roman soldiers went after him. Kelleigh swiftly grabbed a dagger from the horse beside her and pointed it at the men who came toward Lucan. She glared at them, daring them to come toward her and take the boy. Lancelot stepped beside Kelleigh and the soldiers backed away, not wanting to have an altercation with one of the famed Sarmatian Knights, especially when that knight was Lancelot. He was the most volatile of the knights, as the rumours said. He would defend the woman he loved until the ends of the earth, as the others went. Guinevere looked at Kelleigh as she skidded to a halt beside Lucan. Kelleigh nodded and then looked at Arthur, who looked past her at Guinevere.

Bishop Germanius chuckled nervously. "Great knights! You are free now!" He motioned for the soldiers beside him to move forward. Kelleigh noticed that one man had a gold-lined box in his arms. "Give me the papers. Come, come!" The man opened the box and showed the knights their discharge papers. "You papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it, Arthur!" Arthur moved to stand in front of the bishop, giving the man little breathing room.

"Bishop Germanius, friend of my father," Arthur said and walked away. Lancelot left Kelleigh's side and walked to the soldier with the box. He ripped the papers out of the box and turned to hand them each knight. When he came to Bors, the oldest knight just stared blankly ahead.

"You are free. You can go," Germanius told them.

Bors stared the Bishop down. "Bors," Lancelot said. No answer. "Bors!" Lancelot held up two papers. Kelleigh moved to stand beside Lancelot. "For Dagonet,"

"This doesn't make him a free man. He's already a free man," Bors snarled, sorrow filling his voice. He took the papers from Lancelot and threw them at the Bishop's feet. "He's dead!" Bors took the reins of Dagonet's horse and led him away.

Lancelot put his hand on Kelleigh's back, leading her away, following Galahad. Gawain approached the Bishop, who stepped back in fear. Gawain bent and picked up the papers Bors had thrown on the ground. Beside him, Tristan inspected the gold-lined box, and took it from the hesitant soldier. Both men walked away, preparing themselves for the funeral of one of their own.

Kelleigh stood beside Lancelot and Arthur as they looked over the grave of Dagonet. Tears streamed down her face, unrestrained. Beside Lancelot, Gawain put Dagonet's papers of discharge in the box that Tristan had taken from the soldiers. Tristan closed the box. Gawain took the box and placed it on the freshly placed dirt of Dagonet's grave. "Goodbye, old friend," he said, "We'll be along soon,"

Lucan stood across from Kelleigh with Guinevere at his side. Kelleigh watched the little boys face contort with sorrow, and tears started to fall down his face. Guinevere placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort the boy. Arthur and Guinevere shared a look before Kelleigh watched her friend walk off. Fulcinia put her hand on Lucan's shoulder, and she, Alecto and Lucan walked off back toward the wall. Guinevere followed Arthur, leaving Kelleigh and the rest of the knights to watch over Dagonet's grave. Kelleigh felt Lancelot take her hand and squeeze. She cast a sidelong glance at him, and watched as he watched Guinevere walk toward Arthur. Kelleigh felt a small twinge of jealously clutch her heart.

Lancelot looked away from Guinevere and Arthur and let go of Kelleigh's hand. He walked off toward the edge of the forest and sat on a moss-covered log beneath a pine tree (whatever type of trees they had back then, might be a good thing to look up, huh?). He rubbed his face with his hands, and felt someone touch his head soothingly.

Kelleigh pulled softly on the curls of Lancelot's hair with a soft smile. She sat beside him on the log and pulled his chin until he was looking at her. "I never got to thank you for saving my life," she whispered, touching his cheek tenderly with her fingertips. Lancelot stared at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered back. "I'd give my life for yours," He moved until Kelleigh was sitting on his lap and in his arms. "You have my heart, my soul, my everything. If I lost you, I'd die,"

"Lancelot…" Kelleigh looked into his eyes, her love for him shining in her own eyes. Lancelot cupped her cheek with his hands, drawing her face to his, lifting her lips for his kiss. His kiss was gentle at first, a soft fluttering of hesitant touches and timid gestures; but suddenly, it became an untamed fire, coursing flames through their blood streams, willing them to act on physical urges. Kelleigh clung to Lancelot, just as he pulled her closer into his body. She gripped his shoulders with strength she never knew she had. In the throes of passion, only the need for air separated them. Kelleigh stared into Lancelot's eyes, letting the love she had for him flow into every fibre of her being. Lancelot held Kelleigh close, cuddling her in his arms as they sat on the log, looking out over Badon Hill and the surrounding area, thinking about what their future held. Neither cared that the first rays of the setting sun had begun to turn the sky purple, neither did they care when Lancelot saw Guinevere leave, and Arthur walk away shortly after, back toward the wall.

Arthur knelt beside his father's grave, watching the sunset, sending purple rays across the sky. Guinevere crouched beside him. "A grave with no sword," she said.

"It was my father's wish that if he died on this island," Arthur replied, "he be buried with his knights,"

"He died in battle?" Guinevere asked.

"It's a family tradition," Arthur stated, fiddling with a piece of grass within his fingers.

"I can see why you believe you have nothing left. Except," Guinevere stood up, "what you and your knight's have done. You have your deeds,"

Arthur stood up and stared at her. "Deeds in themselves are meaningless unless they are for some higher purpose," He snapped. "We have waged a war to protect a Rome that doesn't exist. Is that the deed I am to be judged by?"

"You stayed and fought when you didn't have to. You bloodied evil men when you could have run," Guinevere argued, "You did all that for no reason?"

Arthur looked away sadly. "Pelagius told me once there is no worse death," Arthur's voice broke as he spoke, "than the end of hope,"

Guinevere looked at Arthur, disbelief on her beautiful face. "You and I are not the polite people who live in poems," she said. Arthur looked at her. "We are blessed and cursed by our times,"

"Perhaps the curse is of our own making," Arthur said cynically, "and the blessing,"

"What are you afraid of, Arthur?" Guinevere asked. Arthur looked away without answering. "You are like this country. Britons with a Roman father," she said as Arthur looked back at her. "Rome is dead," Arthur looked away from her for the second time. "This place, this land—your home—is the last outpost of freedom, of everything you hold dear," Guinevere cupped Arthur's chin wither hand gently as he looked at her. "These are your people," Guinevere dropped her hand, leaving Arthur to stare after her as she left him in mouth-open awe.

Gawain and Galahad sat at an out of the way table at the alehouse, observing with grim silence the happenings around them. They watched as men groped at loose women, trying to get them to give them favours. Vanora moved about the house, distributing wine to the customers who wanted it. She felt the weight of Dagonet's death on her shoulders, Gawain saw, for she moved about the house with fake smiles and forced laughter. Galahad sat beside Gawain, sipping his wine, not really noticing anything but a few feet away, where men were playing a game with dice and coinage. Both men drank their wine, and said nothing to Vanora as she refilled their glass every so often. It seemed that the entire circle of knights had fallen into silence since receiving their discharge papers and the burial of Dagonet.

Gawain was the first to see Bors stumble in the direction of their table. He nudged Galahad and cocked his head as if to say _look at Bors_. Galahad watched as Bors stumbled around, running into a wench, and then a soldier. Both Gawain and Galahad looked at each other as if sharing a thought that Bors had been drowning his sorrows in wine. Both men knew of the close relationship of Dagonet and Bors, and neither could blame the oldest knight for trying to make his pain disappear with the simple taste of wine.

Bors plopped down next to Galahad, opposite Gawain and took a sip of his wine before wiping his mouth with the back of his chubby hand and scoffing. "I don't know…" he said, looking from Gawain to Galahad. Both wondered what he was talking about.

"You don't know what?" Gawain asked, sipping his wine. He nudged Bors with his foot when he saw Arthur walking past the alehouse on the street. Guinevere followed him, but she didn't seem to be interested in where he was going.

"Arthur and the Woad," Bors snorted and took another generous chug of his wine. "She's going to make him choose something this night," he said, wiping the excess wine with his hand.

"Maybe he'll choose on his own," Galahad stated, not wanting to think that the woman Arthur had rescued could take away the man that had been their leader for fifteen years. He looked to the street and saw Kelleigh and Lancelot walking together, slowly. He gave a smile.

Gawain noticed Kelleigh and Lancelot too, and looked at Bors. "What of Lancelot?"

"He loves 'er. Of that, I have no doubt," Bors replied, still slightly slurring his words from the amount of alcohol.

"She loves him," Galahad said with a smile, "Even I can see it in the way she acts around him," Bors and Gawain nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's a grown man," Bors said, looking at Gawain and Galahad. "Life has suddenly changed for them," He added.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight:

Kelleigh stood beside Lancelot on the battlement, overlooking the lands to the north of the wall. The Saxon fires could be seen in the distance. The Saxons had made it to Hadrian's Wall. Arthur ran up the stairs of the battlement, Guinevere following him closely. They both looked flushed. Lancelot and Kelleigh shared a look of knowing. Arthur and Guinevere had tasted each other. Arthur looked at them before looking out over the wall to see the fires in the distance. Arthur looked around, going from one knight to the other, and then looked at the defenceless serfs that stood below him. Arthur then looked at Kelleigh and Lancelot, Guinevere in his peripheral line of vision. "Knights," Arthur said sadly, "my journey with you must end here. May God be with you," Kelleigh watched as Arthur inclined his head, and left. Kelleigh sighed. Beside her, Lancelot sighed heavily, looked at Guinevere, and followed Arthur down the stairs. Kelleigh and Guinevere went after him.

"Arthur," Lancelot said, rushing to get to his friend, "This is not Rome's fight," he said, "This is not _your_ fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed…" Kelleigh and Guinevere stopped a short distance away from Lancelot and Arthur. "What was it all for if not for the reward of freedom?" Lancelot asked Arthur, "And now, when we are so close, when it is finally within our grasp—look at me!" Lancelot grabbed Arthur's arm and turned his friend to look at him. "Does it all count for nothing?" Lancelot asked, anguished. Kelleigh felt Lancelot's pain within her own heart, and looked at Guinevere, who wore an expression of satisfaction.

"You ask me that. You who know me best of all?" Arthur answered, looking at Lancelot. The two of them stared at each other. Arthur turned and began to walk away from Lancelot.

"Then do not do this!" Lancelot said, moving to intercept Arthur from the front, "Only certain death awaits you here," he said. "Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you—" Tears began to stream down Kelleigh's face as she watched Lancelot and Arthur. She watched as one of her best friends decided to stay and fight for a cause she didn't understand. The serfs around them seemed to disappear from the world, they were there, but they stayed silent.

Arthur put his hand on Lancelot's shoulder, cupping the base of his neck. "You be my friend now, and do not dissuade me," Arthur said, "Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us," Arthur looked back over his shoulder at Kelleigh, "Take care of her, Lancelot, for I cannot follow you. I know now that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment," Arthur cupped his hands around Lancelot's neck and then walked away. Lancelot tried to catch Arthur's hand in his, but it slipped from his grasp. Kelleigh fought to run after Arthur, to throw herself in his arms and beg him not to go.

Lancelot exhaled slowly, looking up at the sky. He then turned his head to look at Kelleigh and Guinevere. Kelleigh slowly made her way toward Lancelot and slipped her arms around him from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. Lancelot sighed again, and leaned his head against hers. "Don't worry," Kelleigh whispered softly, "He knows what he's doing,"

"No," Lancelot said angrily. "He doesn't,"

"Lancelot, he's a grown man," Kelleigh argued. Lancelot sighed, removed her arms from his waist and walked off, frustrated at the fact that he could not get Arthur to seize his freedom with him. He wanted Arthur to be there when he finally took Kelleigh as his wife. He wanted Arthur to be there when Kelleigh grew old. He wanted Arthur to be the one to burn him.

Kelleigh sighed, brushing the tears away from her eyes. She looked back at Guinevere, who'd been listening to the entire conversation. "He'll die because of you," she said angrily, "He'll never know what freedom is because of you,"

"He is his own person," Guinevere answered in a heated tone, "I had nothing to do with this," she added. Kelleigh glared at her.

"You seduced him into staying to fight for a cause we can't begin to understand," Kelleigh snapped back. She turned on her heal and ran away, not looking back at the woman who took one of her best friends away.

Kelleigh stared out into the darkness that surrounded her, wishing that she could do something to change Arthur's mind, but knowing she could not. Britain wasn't his home. Rome was his home. He needed to be in Rome. He needed to change Rome.

Kelleigh sighed heavily, and walked into the stables. The knights stared at her. "He's stayin' isn't he?" Bors asked, looking into her red eyes. Kelleigh nodded her head sadly.

"He's going to fight for something beyond Rome's or our understanding," Kelleigh said, looking from knight to knight. Only four were in front of her. Tristan gave her a nod. She smiled at her knights, "You're free now, my brothers," Tears began to fall down her face, unchecked.

Galahad walked toward her and pulled her into a brotherly embrace. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "If you ever have need of us, we'll come running," he said, speaking for the four of them. Kelleigh gave him a watery smile.

"If you get into trouble, I'll know where to find you," Kelleigh teased. Tristan put his hand on her shoulder when Galahad stepped back. He pulled out a small dagger with an exquisitely handcrafted handle.

"It's to protect yourself with," Tristan said, showing her the blade. He then turned it over and revealed the other side of the handle. He'd had her name carved into it.

"Oh, Tristan," Kelleigh whispered, looking at him with a shy smile and a look of amazement on her face. He handed the blade to her, along with a leather sheath that was made for her forearm alone. Tristan smiled and gave her a small hug. Gawain got up from his seat on the bench next to Bors and pulled away a blanket on a trunk next to him. He picked up a beautifully handcrafted sheath and handed it to Kelleigh.

"We wanted you to have a nice sheath for your nice sword," he said, referring to him, Galahad and Bors. Kelleigh gave them all a smile. She ran her fingers over the beautifully crafted leather, tracing the intricate designs of the Sarmatians. Kelleigh also noticed the Draco standard symbol on the sheath; a symbol that her knights had. Gawain hugged Kelleigh and pulled away, smiling. He moved aside for Bors.

Bors stood up from the bench and walked toward Kelleigh. He gave her a big smile. "It's been fifteen long years," he said, "But these last ten are the best of my life," he took her hands in his. "Thanks to your persistent nagging, we all turned out to be the men we are," he pulled her into an embrace that a father would give his daughter on her wedding day. "Take care of him, girl," Bors whispered in her ear. Kelleigh knew he was referring to Lancelot. Kelleigh pulled away and nodded her head at him.

"I will," she whispered back, and looked around her. "Take care of yourselves when you go home," she said, looking at their faces, memorizing each line as if she'd never see them again. "Thank you," she added.

"For you, we'd do anything," Galahad said, giving her a sad smile. The rest of the knights smiled sadly, and walked out into the night, intending to prepare for the journey that would take them home. Kelleigh felt her heart shatter. Sobs wracked her small body until she thought she had nothing left in herself to give. That was how Jols found her.

"Kelleigh?" Jols asked gently, touching her shoulder with his hand. Kelleigh looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Keep him alive, Jols," she answered, thinking of Arthur, "Protect him as you would me," Jols understood, and nodded his head. "Tell him," Kelleigh added, sniffing back her tears, "Tell my brother," she stood, fortifying herself. "I love him, I'll always love him," Again, Jols nodded.

"Anything else?" Jols asked, picking up the blanket Gawain had discarded earlier and placing it over the rail.

"Take care of yourself, Jols," Kelleigh whispered, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. She pulled back, smiled softy and walked out into the darkness. Her heart was shattered, but only one person could make her whole. She needed Lancelot.

Lancelot lay on his bed, waiting for sleep to over take him. It never came. Lancelot sighed. He jumped slightly when he heard a soft knock on his door. Sitting up slowly, Lancelot straightened his appearance carefully. "Enter," he yelled. He was surprised to see Kelleigh's face peep into his room. "Kelleigh," Lancelot stared at her, "look," He sighed, "I just don't think Arthur—" Kelleigh lifted her fingers to Lancelot's lips to shut him up.

Lancelot didn't protest when Kelleigh sat beside him, lacing her fingers with his. She tilted his head with her free hand, and forced him to look at her. "You've every right to worry, Lancelot," she said softly, "What tomorrow brings, we cannot know," Suddenly, their heads were moving toward each other. Logic crumbled at Kelleigh's feet as their lips met. Lancelot's tongue slid hungrily over hers as he sought a release from the desire she set in his blood. He pulled Kelleigh to sit in his lap, while still tasting the endless fountain of her lips. Drunk from the taste of her lips, Lancelot deepened the kiss as he probed and explored the warm recesses of her mouth.

Kelleigh trembled, her breath short and tremulous. Her heart thudded against her ribcage as the essence of him reached her soul, speaking eloquently of his need. Lancelot stared at her for the longest time. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her head; his thumb leisurely caressing the delicate line of her jaw. Kelleigh stared back at him, her fingers working to loosen the ties that held his tunic together. With agile ease, Lancelot placed Kelleigh on his bed, and leaned over her.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper, looking deeply into her eyes. Kelleigh looked up into his fathomless dark eyes and nodded her head. She knew what was to happen, and she wanted it; Gods help her, she wanted it.

Lancelot took the fastenings that held her dress in place and placed them on the floor beside the bed. He then slid the dress off her arms, revealing her creamy white breasts for his feasting eyes. He lifted her hips until he could easily slide the dress off the rest of her body, leaving her completely nude to his hungry eyes. He stared at her, dumbfounded. He'd never known that the lanky girl she had been had actually grown into a beautiful woman. He'd been with other women, but never had he seen a woman who looked so pure, so innocent.

Kelleigh looked at Lancelot, bringing her hand to his face, gently touching his stubbled cheek. He looked into her eyes. "Love me," she said. Lancelot could no more deny her that he could stop breathing.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, removing his tunic. He ran his hands over her bare breasts, his eyes glowing with intense brown fire as her soft nipples rose and tightened into aching buds. The sensation was so intense, so exquisite, Kelleigh experienced a rapture she'd never known.

When Lancelot's lips surrounded the swollen tips, drawing them into his mouth, Kelleigh's throat convulsed; her breath came in short pants. The swirling torrent of fiery need grew intolerable when Lancelot bit down gently, kneading the other with his fingers gently. Kelleigh clutched helplessly at his back as he moved to repeat the same loving act on the other breast.

A deep sound welled in Lancelot's throat; an untamed sound resembling that of a wild animal as he rose up and tore off his constrictive pants. He then brought his bodies' weight down on Kelleigh with nimble ease. His naked flesh against hers brought a sigh of pleasure while her roaming hands delighted in the feel of his finely muscled body.

While his lips again sampled hers, Lancelot explored every feminine inch of Kelleigh's body. His straying fingers found the flesh of her inner thighs and he etched circles around the part of her that ached for his touch. Lingering on the mound of dark sable curls between her thighs, Lancelot succumbed to the devil's driving him as he sought the warm, tender folds of moist flesh. Kelleigh gasped as his finger delved deeply, probing relentlessly as she writhed beneath him. No man had ever touched her in such a manner, and Lancelot's invasion of her secret places left her mind reeling in shock.

Kelleigh stared in awe at the bold proof of Lancelot's desire. His magnificent masculinity sprang from the dark forest of his loins like a shaft of delicately carved marble on a base of pure onyx. Her thoughts then disintegrated as Lancelot kissed her again, his hands probing the softness between her thighs, gauging her readiness by the hot wetness of her woman's flesh. A soft uncertain cry escaped her lips as Kelleigh arched up to meet Lancelot's touch, "Lancelot!"

"Not yet, my love, but soon," he crooned against her lips, "I want to take this slow. We've hours to enjoy on another," In the glow of flickering candlelight, Kelleigh recognized the slumbering passion in his eyes, and wondered if he could see the desire that reflected in her own. Her half-formed thoughts scattered as, once again, Lancelot devoted himself the budding flower of her sexuality. Gently his fingers parted her pale, trembling thigh so that his fingers could continue their slow, sensual tribute to that tender, secret place. He kissed and suckled her breasts, nipped at her waist, circled her navel with his tongue, all the while driving her wild with his loving manipulation from below.

Suddenly, Kelleigh felt her body stiffen, and all of her senses came alive as she hovered over the brink of her first taste of sexual fulfillment. Lancelot felt Kelleigh tense and tremble, and realized that she was close to climax as she began to thrash side to side. Exultation and pride caused him to intensify his efforts as he whispered words of love in her ear. "Don't hold back, Kelleigh," he whispered.

Kelleigh heard, but was beyond reply as reality fled and need replaced every thought in her head. Nothing made sense except Lancelot's hands and lips driving her higher as she searched for a release from the exquisite torture he created in her. Suddenly, it came, sending her tumbling into a dark abyss. Lancelot's mouth swallowed the scream of rapture as it left her throat the moment rapture claimed her.

Lancelot groaned as his body tightened. "Let's take the journey together this time," he whispered, settling himself between Kelleigh's outstretched thighs. Lancelot slid full and deep into her welcoming softness, easing the throbbing of his maleness in the warm wetness of her body. Kelleigh tensed, feeling herself expanding and filling with him. Lancelot lifted her hips, driving deeper, and Kelleigh's eyes widened with shock and pain. She cried out, and tried to escape the torture being inflicted upon her. Lancelot mistook her response for passion, and he lunged strongly forward, burying his considerable length fully into her tight sheath.

Lancelot felt her maidenhead tear beneath his passionate onslaught at the same moment the scream of agony ripped from Kelleigh's throat. "Are you all right?" he asked, breathing hard, but looking deeply into her eyes, waiting for a response.

Kelleigh looked up at him, pain etched in the green orbs Lancelot saw. "I—I think so," she answered, clutching his shoulders for support.

"It's all right," Lancelot said, "I'll make it better," he added in a whisper, "I won't hurt you anymore," Stealing herself, Kelleigh waited for the pain to renew itself. When it did not, she allowed herself to relax, waiting for the pleasurable feelings to return.

Though it taxed his control beyond human endurance, Lancelot remained motionless for several minutes in order to allow Kelleigh time to become used to the size and feel of him inside her. He waited until the slight movement of her hips expressed her willingness to continue. This time, Lancelot slowly renewed the slow, seductive rhythm, Kelleigh responded eagerly, meeting him stroke for stroke. Her breathing grew laboured and her head thrashed wildly side to side as he worked, skilfully and patiently to drive them both over the edge, extracting every sensation and emotion that their union could provide.

Abruptly, tenderness and care yielded to fierce, driving passion as Lancelot's control fled. With each forceful thrust, Kelleigh's body began to pulsate with sweet, tormenting pleasure, until she was consumed by the unfamiliar sensations that rose from somewhere inside her.

Lancelot felt her body vibrate, and revelled in the knowledge that he was the first to initiate her in the act of love and bring her fulfilment. She arched, clawed at him, and cried out. The moment Kelleigh reached the pinnacle, Lancelot's restraint fled, and he buried himself deeply into her quivering flesh, her ecstasy triggering his own as he emptied himself into her body.

In the aftermath, Kelleigh lay nestled in Lancelot's arms, stroking his naked chest leisurely. Lancelot pulled the blanket up over their bodies, covering their nakedness before stroking her hair with his hand, and staring into space. "Will it always be like this?" Kelleigh asked, looking up at him with trusting eyes. She bent to kiss his chest.

"It will only get better," Lancelot answered, kissing her forehead when she looked up at him again, "For now, sleep. We've a long journey tomorrow," Kelleigh closed her eyes, laid her head on Lancelot's chest, and let sleep overtake her body. Lancelot lay there, wide awake, wondering what he was going to do, now that he'd spilled himself into the woman he wasn't sure he could protect in Sarmatia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine:

It was early morning when Kelleigh awoke from her nest in Lancelot's arms. She looked at the handsome man beside her and stroked his face with her fingers gently. She moved the arm that was around her waist and got up from the cot, intending to get dressed and go in search of Arthur. She found her dress where Lancelot had tossed it, and dressed quickly. She didn't intend to wake Lancelot before she left.

The entire fort was quiet. Kelleigh didn't have trouble finding her way toward the stables, in search of Arthur. She found him; he was checking his armour, Jols next to him.

"Jols," her voice held a tone of dismissal, and Jols left.

"If you've come to convince me to go away with you, Kelleigh, I must decline," Arthur looked at her. Kelleigh picked up the thongs that held his armour in place.

"I understand why you stay," she said, tying the thongs together tightly, as she had a million times before. "I ask that you keep yourself safe," she said, looking up into the green eyes that were almost like her own.

"I will," Arthur replied, looking down at her. "You're to go to Sarmatia with Lancelot?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am," Kelleigh replied, looking away.

"You went to his bed," Arthur lifted his hand to pull her chin back to him.

"I did," Kelleigh didn't deny it. "I love him," she added.

"I know," Arthur said, pulling her into his embrace. He sighed, thinking that this was the last time he was going to feel her presence near him. "He loves you, no matter how much he denies it,"

"Be that as it may, we both worry about you, Artorius," Kelleigh said, pulling out of his embrace. "You're our brother, we love you," her eyes searched his, hoping against hope that she would be able to convince him to stay.

"No more than I you, my dear, but I cannot go," he sighed heavily. "I wish I could make you understand,"

"You fight for a cause beyond our understanding," Kelleigh said. "I understand that much," she looked at him. Arthur looked back at her, seeing a woman warrior instead of a woman child. She understood where most men were confused. She offered silent understanding where most men voiced their opinions. Never in his life had Arthur been more blessed.

"I am blessed, Kelleigh, for I have your friendship, loyalty, but most of all, your love as a sister," he said, and touched her hand. "I should have done this years ago…You're no longer our attendant, but our friend, our mother, and for that, no thanks will ever be able to make up for what you have done for us,"

"My duty is to my knights," Kelleigh said, standing before Arthur, shoulders squared, chin up in a defiant gesture. "My duty never was to Rome, but to you, to Lancelot, to Bors, Tristan, Dagonet, Galahad, and Gawain, never to Rome. My duty will always be to my knights," she gave him a watery smile. Tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

"Kelleigh, you only came because I asked," Arthur argued, forgetting his armour for the moment. He put his hands on her elbows.

"No one can ask me to do anything, Artorius Castus, you know that," she chided. "I came because I wanted to, because I felt like I was needed. You needed me,"

"I still need you," Arthur said, "I need your strength, your love as my friend, your courage, your beauty that touches all in your path with a ray of hope," Arthur sank to his knees in front of her, tears streaming down his face, "I need your bravery to last me, you knowledge to tell me that I will make it through to see you again,"

"No one can predict the future, Arthur, you know that," she bent to look him in the eye, "You have my strength, my love, my courage, my beauty, my bravery, everything that I am, you have it," Kelleigh brushed the tears from his face. "You have all of me," she whispered. Jols came back in and watched them, knowing that Kelleigh was giving his master what he needed in order to fortify himself. He was loathe to break them apart.

"Ahem…."

Kelleigh looked at Jols, tears running down her cheeks. Jols nodded at her, silently telling her that it was time. She knew what she had to do. "Jols, ready him," Kelleigh ordered, pulling Arthur to stand in front of her. She gave Arthur a small smile. Jols came toward them, intent on finished what he'd started. Kelleigh gave his hand a squeeze and walked away, intent on gearing up with the Woads for battle.

Kelleigh ran back to Lancelot's room, rushing until she felt that she couldn't rush anymore. She noticed that Lancelot was still sleeping. She grabbed a piece of parchment paper off his table, and grabbed a quill and proceeded to write

Kelleigh set it where she knew Lancelot would be able to see it and left the room, intending to steal away from the fort to the Woad camp just beyond Badon Hill. Peasants were preparing themselves for the battle ahead, arming themselves with whatever weapon they had. Kelleigh ran back to the stables, hoping that Arthur was gone. She noted that he was and grabbed the sword sheathe and dagger the other knights had given her. Grabbing the sword from where she hid in the horse stall and looked at it. She could see her reflection; it stared back at her, the face of a woman, a warrior. She looked away, feeling less sure of what she was going to do.

Courage lent her the strength to run out of the fort, slipping past the guards without so much as a hint of trouble. Kelleigh escaped across the plains of Badon Hill and into the forest, hurrying as fast as she could. Her heart raced, knowing that she could be killed by the Woad lookouts, but part of her also knew that they would have a use for her.

Kelleigh stopped, unsure of where to go. The snapping of a twig alerted her to the danger around her. Kelleigh spun on her heel, pulling her dagger from its sheathe. Before her stood Merlin, the leader of the Woads. He looked her over, noting the dress she wore. "You'll need to be dressed properly if you are to fight with us," he said, and led her away. Kelleigh followed eagerly. Merlin led her to his camp, where Guinevere stood, waiting for her.

Guinevere looked at her with a smile. "We are grateful to you, Kelleigh, for coming,"

"This is for a cause that I don't understand," Kelleigh looked around her. "Outfit me," Three women came up to her, and led her toward the hut where she would become a warrior.

Lancelot awoke to the sounds of people chattering and the pounding on his door. "Get up!" Bors yelled. Lancelot rolled over, fully intending to hug Kelleigh and tell her that he loved her. He rolled off the cot and onto the floor.

"What the bloody—" he cursed and pushed himself off the floor. He looked at the table beside him and saw a note. Lancelot grabbed it and proceeded to read: _Lancelot, forgive me. I have to do this. We all know that he needs someone to look after him. My duty is to my knights. My duty is to stay behind and fight with him. I am sorry, Lancelot. I truly am, but he needs me. All my love, Kelleigh._

He groaned aloud, wishing that he could throttle her. Lancelot got up and rushed to dress. He knew that Kelleigh was her own person, and she would do whatever she wanted. His anger at her knew no bounds, but he'd seize his freedom, like Arthur asked, love be damned.

Lancelot was saddled and ready to leave with the caravan a short while later. He looked around for Kelleigh, fully intending to tie her to his horse and drag her away from Hadrian's Wall, but he didn't find her. Bors looked at him. "She'll come around," he said, thinking that they had a lovers tiff.

Kelleigh sheathed the sword at her side, and looked down at herself. A piece of cloth barely covered her breasts, and tight breeches encased her thighs. Blue paint covered her body, making her look every inch the Amazon warrior she was. Guinevere looked at her. "Go to them, tell them," Kelleigh nodded, and ran as fast as she could back to the fort.

The caravan had just left the moment she arrived. Jols looked at her. "I'm staying, Jols. This is my home," she said. He nodded and pointed her in the direction of the caravan. Kelleigh rushed to follow them.

Arthur stood watching the caravan and his knights leave, taking the trail below him. He watched as Bors drew his sword and rode toward him. All the knights looked at him, yet, Lancelot refused to look back. "Artorius!" Bors saluted Arthur with his sword. "Rus!"

Arthur lifted the Draco standard he held in his hand, "Rus!" he yelled, saluting his knights. Beside him, Kelleigh appeared, like a dream, all willowy. Arthur looked at her.

"This is my home, Artorius," she said, looking at the knights, or more specifically, Lancelot. "I love him, but so help me, I can't leave the only place I know for him," Kelleigh said with great sadness.

They stood together, man on horse, woman on foot, staring after the caravan before turning to look north of the wall. Arthur saw a white flag being waved. He looked down at Kelleigh. "Stay here," he ordered, and rode off to meet with the Saxon leader. Kelleigh watched him ride away, and looked to her left. Guinevere stood there, along with an army of Woads. Both regarded each other with respect, knowing that they were to make amends before this fight was over.

The knights rode silently, each alone with their private thoughts, when they heard the Saxon drums. Bors' horse reared, followed by the others. Each knight quickly dropped out of the caravan's line. "Whoa," Bors said, soothing his horse, and petting its neck. Lancelot stroked his horses' neck, attempting to quiet it. He then noticed, like the rest of the knights, that his horse was facing the wall.

"Sshh," he soothed his horse before looking up at Bors. Bors nodded, and Lancelot looked at the rest of the knights.

"Hey," Tristan clucked his tongue to his bird, "You're free,"

Bors looked back at Vanora and his children. A child waved back sadly at him, while Vanora stared, knowing he had to go back. Lancelot nodded, and then looked at Gawain. Gawain nodded, and grinned. Lancelot returned his grin with a satisfied smile quirking on his lips.

All of the knights readied themselves for battle; each strapping on armour, grabbing bows, and swords. Each horse was dressed in armour. To Vanora, they were ready. Lancelot brought out the Sarmatian standards for battle. "For freedom," he said, and looked at Vanora. "If she comes, tell her I love her," he said. Vanora nodded, tears running down her cheeks.

"Take care of yourselves," she said, looking them over. "She'll have a fit if you all die," Lancelot nodded and led the knights away from the caravan.

Kelleigh stood straight and tall as Arthur rode up beside her. She looked at him and smiled. Then, as if appearing from some unknown place, Lancelot appeared. The three looked at each other, sharing a secret smile.

"Foolish woman," Lancelot said. Kelleigh looked up at him with a smile.

"After this is over, you can chastise me all you like," she gave him a wink. She then turned to look at the remaining knights as the rode up beside them. The six of them stood there, like ghosts from another time. Each knight stared ahead, while Kelleigh stood, silent as the grave. Finally, as the knights and Kelleigh watched, the Saxons moved, coming toward the open doors of the wall.

"Knights. The gift of freedom is yours by right," Arthur said, riding in front of them. Kelleigh stared, and then looked to her left again. Guinevere stood with her Woads, ready. "But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us! And in our actions on this day!" Arthur shouted. Kelleigh looked at him, pride glowing in her eyes. Her prophecy had come true, Arthur was a great leader. "If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men, we chose to make it so," Arthur drew Excalibur from its sheathe. "Rus!" They yelled, Kelleigh included. All around her, the knight planted their standards with manly grunts, except Tristan. He let an arrow fly from his bow and they watched as it flew and hit the tree on the Saxon side of the wall. Kelleigh saw something fall from the tree and smiled at Tristan's remarkable marksmanship.

The Saxon infantry ran in, looking for the knights. Kelleigh watched as one by one, the Saxons became scared. The smoke clouded their view, leaving only a few feet in front of them visible. Kelleigh watched as the knights rode off to fight, wishing that she could be one of them. She looked over at Guinevere, and smiled. Kelleigh raised her sword, and watched the Woads lift their bows. Guinevere let an arrow fly from her bow, and the rest of the Woads followed her example, raining arrows on the Saxon infantry, killing many. The arrows were relentless.

The knights fought like demons, going in for one fell swoop and then disappearing behind the curtain of smoke. Arrows rained down on the Saxons again, and the knights came back for more. Kelleigh saw her time to leave the hill and join the Woad army. She prayed to all the gods she knew that her knights would be safe, that they would once again taste the freedom that had been denied to them for so long. She stopped near her father's grave a looked down. Like that of Arthur's father, it was a grave with no sword. Kelleigh bent and saw the sword she'd buried with him. She pulled the handle and dislodged it from the dirt. Driving it into the ground, Kelleigh silently paid tribute to her father, hoping that he would understand why she hadn't in the first place.

Guinevere gave Kelleigh a warm smile as she reached her. "When I give the signal," Guinevere said. Kelleigh nodded.

"For freedom," they looked at each other, and came to a silent accord. Both women looked to a hill and saw Merlin standing there, alone, observing the battlefield. They nodded at him, conveying a silent message that they were ready to fight.

Kelleigh watched as the second Saxon wave came inside the wall. They were ready for them. The Saxons split into two groups, and Kelleigh felt the thrill of battle hit her full force. Her body began to twitch with a primal instinct to kill all in her path that threatened all she held dear. Guinevere signalled her men to launch a flurry of fire arrows at the coming battalion, hitting some and creating a wide line of fire across the battlefield. "Charge!" Kelleigh yelled, and ran, drawing her sword as she did so. Every move she made came from some place within her. Every Saxon she killed did justice to the cause she was fighting for. Kelleigh and Guinevere looked around and saw what looked like an important Saxon. Kelleigh made a beeline from him, and smiled viciously. She squared off with the man, meeting him parry for parry, and thrust for thrust. When he got a good shot in, Kelleigh fell to the ground on her back. She looked up at the man, and gave him a sadistic smile. Guinevere stabbed him from behind, and Woad women came to their aide, killing the man without so much as a second glance.

Kelleigh looked up and saw the man she'd been aching to kill since Dagonet had died; the other Saxon leader. She noted the he had a scar on his face, but it was cut open but another more recent cut. She looked at him, gave him a small wane little smile, and stood to her full height. He lunged at her, knocking her down. Kelleigh used his momentum to push herself to a battle stance, sword ready.

The man came at her again, this time using his body to push her to the ground. Kelleigh lost her sword, and watched as the Saxon stood over her, knife ready to make a killing blow. It never came. Kelleigh watched as twin blades saved her. She saw Lancelot and smiled, scrambling for her own sword. She fought, squaring off with any Saxons that tried to get close to her or Lancelot and the Saxon leader. Kelleigh watched as Lancelot and the Saxon fell to the ground; she arced her sword to prevent a Saxon from killing her as she saw Lancelot get up and defend himself from the two Saxons attacking him from behind. She watched in horror as the Saxon leader took a crossbow from a dead man and aimed at Lancelot.

"Lancelot!" She screamed, issuing a deathblow the Saxon she fought. She and Guinevere rushed to Lancelot, fighting. Kelleigh watched as an arrow hit Lancelot in the chest. Her heart lurched to a standstill; as she watched Lancelot throw his sword at the Saxon, hitting him square in the chest. Saxons came at her, and in her rage, she killed them all without a second glance. Kelleigh watched as Lancelot and the Saxon crawled toward each other, both with the intent to kill. Lancelot managed to overpower the Saxon and drove his other sword through the Saxon's neck. Kelleigh ran as fast as she could and caught Lancelot just as his head fell to the ground.

Lancelot looked up at Kelleigh, thinking that it would be the last time he ever saw her face. "Thank you, my love…" he whispered through the pain. He reached his hand up to cup her face.

"It didn't hit your heart," Kelleigh whispered, inspecting the wound. She looked at the arrow and saw that it was lodged in his shoulder, and that his armour had taken most of the damage. "It didn't hit you heart…"

"I told them I'd find you," Lancelot looked at her, and Kelleigh looked at him, trying to determine if he was giving up or not. Kelleigh felt Guinevere rush to her side, but her eyes never left Lancelot, even when his eyes closed.

Arthur fell to his knees beside Lancelot, and looked at Kelleigh. "Is he?" Arthur asked, looking at Lancelot's closed eyes.

"We need to get him to the healer's, and soon, or else he will be," Kelleigh said, looking at him. "I won't lose him and neither will you," she watched as Bors, Galahad and Gawain brought walked over. Bors was bearing Tristan's body over his shoulder. Kelleigh felt tears well in her eyes. She looked up at the remaining knights sadly. "Not Tristan…" she whispered and buried her head against Lancelot's armour.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten:

Kelleigh stood silently, watching as the knights buried Tristan. Bors, Gawain and Galahad pushed the dirt over the young scout's body, and finally stood up. Arthur stood at the head of the burial mound, looking sadly. Kelleigh's heart was heavy. Tristan had been a brother to her. She'd known him for the last ten years, long enough to get attached and form an emotional bond that exceeded that of any bond between normal friends. She had formed an attachment that exceeded any bond with all the knights. They were her family, and losing one of them hurt. She'd lost two in the last three days alone.

Bors moved back to stand with his bastards and Vanora, and Kelleigh thought she saw tears in his eyes. Most of the children were too young to really grasp the situation around them, but they looked sad all the same. Kelleigh wanted to comfort them, but she herself needed comfort.

Galahad and Gawain stood to Kelleigh's right, and beside them stood Jols. All three wore sombre expressions of great sadness. Much had been lost this day. To Kelleigh's left, stood Lancelot, who leaned heavily upon a wooden stick that Jols had fashioned for him to be able to attend the funeral. Lancelot had insisted on going to the funeral of the fallen scout, no matter how Kelleigh and Arthur protested against it. In the end, Lancelot had worn them both down until they consented to let him stay for the funeral, and then he went back to his quarters to rest. Kelleigh had told him that he was to stay in his room, and that she would bring him food, clothing, and water until he was well again, however long it took. Lancelot seemed sated with the idea that at least some one pretty would see him and not an ugly bastard with no arm.

Kelleigh felt the tears fall from her eyes, and turned toward Lancelot. He understood and took her hand, and pulled her in his arms. No one questioned, no one answered. Tristan would have offered her comfort had it have been Lancelot in that grave.

Arthur looked around at the faces of people he knew, people who'd fought for him, and people who served him, and felt as though he weren't alone in this fight. He looked to his left and saw Guinevere beside him. He looked back at him, sadness marring her features. He took her hand.

Music was playing, and Kelleigh looked around at the people who laughed gaily, knowing that Tristan would have enjoyed this. She smiled sadly, wishing only to escape and be alone with her thoughts. The last three days had been trying on her. Although she'd come away from the battle against the Saxons with only a few scraps and bruises, mentally and emotionally she was still unstable. The Woad healers had fixed her scrapes and bruises, but they couldn't heal her mind. Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder, and Kelleigh looked up at him; a sister adoring her brother.

"This is quite the wake," he said. Kelleigh merely nodded, looking out into the darkness that was the knight's quarters. Arthur sensed her turmoil, and sighed sadly. "Go to him, Kelleigh," he said, motioning away fro the wake with his hand, "Be with him,"

"Thank you, Artorius," Kelleigh replied, and got up to walk away. Arthur caught her arm gently.

"Will you have him?" he asked, looking into her eyes, "Do you love him?" Kelleigh turned to him, her green eyes, so much like his, shining, her chin up defiantly.

"I'll have him, if he'll have me," Kelleigh said, squaring her shoulders, "And yes, I love him, more than anything in this world," and with her words in the air, she turned away, walking rapidly toward the knight's quarters.

Lancelot stood at the window, watching Kelleigh and Arthur as they talked. He watched as she set her chin defiantly, and said something before turning away from him and coming toward the knight's quarters. He sighed heavily. His wound made him feel like he was invalid, like was less then what he was. He walked away from the window, shuffling heavily, and sat on his bed. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them again, wishing he could be at the wake, wishing that he could do something to cure the boredom that had fallen over him the last few days.

Kelleigh walked down the dark corridors silently, carefully picking her way around the various objects that littered the path. She didn't have to look for Lancelot's door, for it was imprinted into her memory, a lasting impression, as it were. She stopped a minute, and looked at the door. She was giving her life in Britain up for this man. She was going to leave with him, leave all she'd ever known behind for him. She felt as though the weight of the world had bee lifted off her shoulders. Sighing, Kelleigh leaned against the wall, breathing deeply before she went inside the room.

She found Lancelot on his bed, but whether he was sleeping or just resting, she couldn't tell. The room was warmed by the fire that was in the hearth, casting a warm glow over the walls. Kelleigh crept closer to the bed and leaned over Lancelot's body. He was breathing evenly, so she assumed he was asleep, until he opened his eyes. "Lancelot…" His name barely escaped her lips before he grabbed her and brought her down upon him in the most suggestive manner. She laughed softly when she looked down at her position straddling his hips.

"I'm jealous of all who are in your presence," Lancelot said, smiling sheepishly, "It's one less moment I have with you," Kelleigh looked at him, feeling like she was the only one that he'd love for the rest of his life.

"You'll have me forever, Lancelot," Kelleigh told him, moving so that she sat beside him on the bed. Lancelot took her hand in his and lay back, breathing deep.

"Will I? Forever is a very long time," he said. Kelleigh nodded, smiling softly.

"Forever is indeed a very long time, my love," she pulled her hand away and moved the shoulder of his tunic away from his wound, "You've been up again," she stated, looking at the blood that stained the bandages and knowing that he'd been watching the wake from the window.

"What am I to do? You're off enjoying the pleasures of life, while I wile away in tedium," Kelleigh got off the bed and went across the room to fetch bandages and fresh water to clean away his old dressing. She sighed; she could be doing this forever, tending wounds for her lover, and she'd be content. She'd be happy to be with him forever, but would she be happy in Sarmatia? Would she be able to forget her makeshift family, and live with someone she didn't know? "Kelleigh?" Lancelot's voice reached her from across the room.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm coming," Kelleigh poured water in a large bowl and took three strips of linen cloth, along with a rag. She made her way to the bed carefully, so as not to spill the water all over the floor. Lancelot smiled up at her. "Sit up," she ordered, setting the bowl and linen's on the floor. Lancelot obeyed her command and sat up, removing his tunic. Kelleigh blushed when she saw the wide expanse of his naked chest. Lancelot smiled roguishly.

"Blushing? For me?" he asked, with a laugh. Kelleigh looked at him. He looked back at her, confused. "What?"

"Knife," she stated, holding out her hand expectantly. Lancelot laughed, and pointed to the floor beside the bed. Kelleigh retrieved the knife and held it in her hand, intending to cute the dressings off Lancelot's wound.

Lancelot trusted her. He knew that she'd never hurt him. _I love her,_ he thought, _more than life itself. I'd give my life to make her the happiest woman in all the world. _He watched as her brow furrowed while she gently cut the bandages away from his shoulder. The knife cut away the cloth, revealing a fresh wound, still in need of healing medicines. Lancelot would let none but her touch his wound. He watched as deft fingers removed the cloth that clung to the wound in small fibres.

Kelleigh bent to set the knife on the floor and dip the linen rang in the clean water. She brought it back up and touched it to the wound. Lancelot hissed. It stung, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. "I'm sorry," She whispered, blotting the cloth gently.

"It's all right," Lancelot said through clenched teeth. Once she was done with the cloth, she bent to grab the linen strips. Lancelot watched her hands as they barely touched his flesh while bandaging the wound carefully. Once the wound was cleaned, Lancelot patted the bed beside him, motioning her to sit beside him. "Come, we must talk," he added when she just stood in front of him, staring.

"When are we leaving?" she asked, coming to sit beside him. Lancelot sighed. He'd been denied the freedom of ever seeing Sarmatia for fifteen years. His mind said that he wanted to go home, back to Sarmatia, to risk everything he'd achieved in an attempt to see his family again, but Kelleigh bound him to this land. She belonged to the land, and wherever she was, he was home.

"Do you want to leave?" Lancelot asked, realizing for the first time that he was home, truly home. "This is your home, I can't ask you to give that up for me," Kelleigh looked at him.

"I've already decided. I love you; I want to be with you, forever. If that means going to Sarmatia, so be it," Lancelot took her hands in his.

"If you truly want to go to Sarmatia, we'll go," he said, stroking her cheek with his fingers, "I'll take you there. But, if you want to stay on this island, I'll stay as well," Lancelot looked into her eyes. "Wherever you are, that's my home. Britain, Sarmatia, Rome, the forest, that's home to me if you're there,"

Kelleigh stared at him, thinking how much she truly loved him. He was willing to sacrifice for her. He told her that she was his home. "Lancelot…"

"Don't worry about seeing my family," he said, "It's been fifteen years, everyone could have moved the camp, they could have been killed. You are my home now, Kelleigh. You,"

"You are my home Lancelot," Kelleigh whispered back, "Wherever you are, I am truly home," He smiled, and brushed away the tear that fell down her cheek.

"Home," he said, and pulled her into his arms, holding her close, embracing his newly found home.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue:

Six months later 

The sun was shining, and flower petals were drifting in the breeze around them. Everything was green, except the tall pillars of rock that encircled the wedding site. Kelleigh stood next Guinevere, her white dress flowing in the breeze, smiling. Merlin held out a goblet and walked through a row of torches toward them. Guinevere, who wore a dress of green, smiled, and looked at Arthur. He stood there, dressed in his dress armour, looking as handsome as the day she meet him. Kelleigh was proud of her best friend. He lived through the Battle of Badon Hill; he'd lived to see Britain unite under one cause. She looked at the handsome man beside him, and smiled as Lancelot's eyes twinkled with delight. He wore dress armour, but only at Arthur's insistence. He looked handsome; with the blood red cape at his back, and a decorative sword at his side. The mess of dark curls upon his head danced softly in the breeze. Merlin handed the goblet to Guinevere. She raised the goblet to her mouth and drank. She then passed the goblet to Arthur, who did the same. The group of four then turned to Merlin again.

"Arthur, Guinevere. Our people are one…" Merlin nodded at them slightly, "…as are you," he nodded. Kelleigh and Lancelot looked on as Arthur and Guinevere kissed. The crowd cheered happily, grateful to be united under one common cause.

Arthur looked at Lancelot, and then turned to look at Kelleigh. "My friends, we've still another joining to witness," he said, as Guinevere stepped back slightly, allowing Arthur to hold out his hand to Kelleigh. Kelleigh took his hand and smiled as Arthur drew her to his side. Kelleigh looked out over the crowd and smiled at the three remaining knights. Gawain and Galahad stood nearest to her, relaxed, and happy. Neither was dressed in dress armour, for they weren't being honoured that day. They smiled their approval to her. Bors stood with Vanora and his children, smiling like the proud father he was, dressed casually in his leather. She smiled again, and nodded her head to each of them. Arthur nodded to Lancelot, who took his place beside Kelleigh. He grasped her hand in his, and smiled.

Arthur looked at his two best friends with a content smile. For six months, he'd watched as Lancelot courted Kelleigh, watched as he went from a man who knew only fighting to a man who had a place in the world. Lancelot had really fallen in love, and Arthur was happy for his best friend.

Kelleigh had changed as well. She had grown beautifully under Lancelot's love. Her eyes sparkled with love for him, and there was never a moment when she wasn't with him, it seemed. Both were generously happy, and it showed with every gesture. Their love was as wild and free as the hawk Tristan had had, and it was as tender as a single caress of loving friends.

"I am honoured to join two of my friends together," Arthur said to the crowd. Lancelot and Kelleigh turned around to face Arthur and Guinevere. "Sir Lancelot, my Captain of the Guard, and Lady Kelleigh," The crowd cheered again, elated at being able to witness tow weddings instead of one.

Guinevere handed Kelleigh a flower, while Arthur handed Lancelot a ring. "Kelleigh," Lancelot looked at her. Kelleigh smiled lovingly. "I've waited for fifteen years to do this," Lancelot said, gently placing the ring on her finger, "For fifteen years, I've loved you, and now, in front of whatever Gods are watching, I make you my wife," he said.

Kelleigh felt the tears well in her eyes as she stared at Lancelot. "For fifteen years, I've loved one man, and now, on the day I am joined with him, I'm the happiest woman in all the land," she said, "I love you, Lancelot,"

"I love you, Kelleigh," he said, and kissed her. Arthur and Guinevere smiled and looked at Merlin, who nodded his approval.

"Hail Arthur," Merlin yelled, and then went down on his knees. Every man, woman, and child followed the suit. Kelleigh and Lancelot kneeled together, hands still entwined, smiling. Gawain and Galahad kneeled as a sign of respect for their commander and their friend, as well as their king. Bors and Vanora bowed, giving Arthur and Guinevere respect and love. Arthur and Guinevere looked over their people and smiled.

"Let every man, woman and child bear witness that from this day, all Britons will be united in one common cause," Arthur said, and then drew Excalibur and thrust it into the air. Kelleigh and Lancelot stood, and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur!" Everyone yelled, saluting him with his or her fists.

"Artorius!" Bors yelled drawing his sword and saluting Arthur. Gawain and Galahad did the same. Lancelot looked at Kelleigh, drawing the decorative sword from the sheath at his side. He saluted Arthur, and Kelleigh closed her hand around his and looked at Arthur. Guinevere latched her hand on Arthur's and they signalled to the Woads. The Woads shot off flaming arrows, arcing them into the body of water below.

The feast after the wedding was a joyous affair. Arthur and Guinevere were never apart for more then a few seconds while everyone seemed to be vying for Kelleigh's attentions. She didn't pay any attention though, for she had eyes only for Lancelot, who doted on her. He smiled at her as he looked up from his game, and then blew a kiss. Kelleigh blew one back, enjoying her newly wedded state. All the women vied for Lancelot's attention, but when he wasn't playing his game, he was with Kelleigh, either holding her in his arms or holding her hands in his, enjoying the feel of her near him.

Kelleigh escaped the crowds and walked out of the fort quietly, wishing to be alone for a few moments. She sighed softly, and watched her breath in the air. She found herself on the path to Badon Hill, toward the graves of all the knights. Kelleigh looked behind her, and then continued on, until she came to Tristan and Dagonet's graves. The grass had just barely begun to grow over both graves and neither grave was piled high with dirt anymore. They'd been gone for six months. Kelleigh sat down on the path between both graves and set her hands in her lap.

"I've gone and married him, my friends," she whispered softly, staring at Tristan's grave. "Six months ago, I'd have run from marriage, now, I'm sure I'm ready," she added. The breeze blew her hair about her face, and blew her dress about her knees. She played with the grass at her knees, and murmured to herself. That was how Lancelot found her; playing with the grass.

"You've been here all this time?" Lancelot asked, sitting behind her, and pulling her into his arms. He kissed her ear and sighed.

"Yes," Kelleigh whispered, "I wanted them to know," Kelleigh said, referring to Dagonet and Tristan.

"They know," Lancelot said, nuzzling her neck, "Wherever they are, they know,"

"I didn't want them alone," Kelleigh said, "I miss them so," she added softly. Lancelot sighed and hugged her close. "They were like brothers,"

"I know you miss them, my love, but they'd want you to be happy," Lancelot said, "Have you been to your father's grave?" he asked, brushing the hair from her face.

"Not yet," Kelleigh replied, "Will you come with me?" He kissed her temple, and leaned against her.

"Of course," Lancelot said, and got up. He held out his hand to help Kelleigh up, and they walked hand in hand to Tiberius' grave. Lancelot noticed the sword that was standing in the grave. "When?" he asked, and looked at her.

"Badon Hill," Kelleigh replied, and knelt down, gently touching the grave. "I've come to say goodbye, papa," Kelleigh said, "I'm married now, and I am happy. I couldn't have met him if it wasn't for you," Her eyes welled with tears, and Lancelot knelt beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I'll take care of her," he said, "If it weren't for you Tiberius, I'd not have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife," Kelleigh brushed a tear from her eye, and looked at Lancelot.

"I love him, papa," she whispered, "I'm happy. I am saying goodbye," She leaned over and kissed her father's sword. Lancelot gave her a smile.

"Ready to head back, love?" Lancelot asked, looking at her.

"I'm ready," Kelleigh said, "Let's go home," Lancelot couldn't have been happier. He kissed her lips passionately before taking her hand, and leading her back to the fort to start their new life.

3


	13. Author's Note

Hey! This is a short author's note to my readers.

I have started posting the sequel to this fic. The title is called _Song For A Winter's Night_. It continues where _Candle In My Night_ left off but there is a time jump. I'd also like to take this opportunity to say that it's unbelievable that I almost 1500 hits to this fic and only three reviews. It's not hard to review, and, in fact, it's really nice of you to do. I appreciate my readers, and Id love to know what you liked, didn't like, that sort of thing. So, please, if you've read this, please review. It's nice. I'm not saying review each chapter, because even I'm not that good, but a review every once in a while let's the author know what you like and what you don't.

Also, I have a contest going on, and I'd love for you all to help me out.

I need a title for my last fic in this series. Something that has the word **Night** in it. It can be plural, but it cannot be the word **Knight.**


End file.
